A Is For
by art-is-a-bang-yeah
Summary: A collection of moments between Wally and Artemis. not oneshots all chapters are apter one: A Is For Apologise: sometimes you just have to swallow your pride and apologise. WallyxArtemis.
1. A is For

AN: **This is a new story I though up after seeing some stories in other catagories. Each chaper will be moments between Wally and Artemis, they are all connected but some are set weeks, days or hours apart except for the Letter S to Z which are all set straight after each other. **

_**Please enjoy and remember to review. **_

_**Arty**_

* * *

><p><span>A Is For Apologise <span>

* * *

><p><em>CLANK!<em>

The room was completely silent. M'gann covered her mouth with her hand looking horrified and Conner watched wearily from besides her. Robin had ducked behind a worried Kaldur and Wally began to back away.

"…I swear Artemis it was an accident!"

Artemis glared at him darkly as a mixture of milkshakes and various foods dripped off of her and onto the floor. She was shaking she was so furious.

"You stupid idiot!" She snarled at the redhead, who quickly began backing away, she followed him. "Can't you ever watch where you're going! Stop messing around all the time, just grow up!"

Wally frowned at her.

"It was an accident Artemis-"

"It always is! You know what you're going to get one of us killed if you keep acting like such a clown!" She snapped angrily, Wally looked hurt for a second, before his expression turned cold.

"You know what maybe if you lighten up and weren't such a cold hearted bitch you would actually have friends!" He yelled back.

it was Artemis turn to look stricken before she turned and stalked out of the room, but not without a parting jab.

"Who would want to be friends with a waste of space like you!"

The rest of the team watched her leave before turning to look back at Wally, just in time to see him silently picking up one of the glasses that hadn't shattered when it had hit the ground. He stared at it for a second before hurling it at the wall.

He was gone before the pieces hit the ground.

"Well…that was disastrous, heavy on the dis." Robin muttered quietly, the other team members nodded in agreement. M'gann floated up and began to pick up the mess with her telekinesis and dump it into the bin.

* * *

><p>Wally lay on his bed, his headphones on, he was barely listening to the music. Artemis' words just kept echoing through his head.<p>

"_Who would want to be friends with a waste of space like you!"_

He blinked back sudden tears, it was strange but he had never thought that any of the team would say that to him. He pressed the palms of his hands against his eyes, he couldn't hate Artemis for it though…after all how was she to know how much he hated those words.

"_You're out of control Rudolph…you need help." _

"_I don't need help for people like you, get out!" _

_He covered his ears and closed his eyes as the two men yelled at each other, cowering in the corner of the lounge. _

"_Fine I will leave…" _

_Wally bit his lip as he heard the words, he knew it…Uncle Barry didn't care either. _

"_But, I'm taking Wally with me." _

_Wally gasped, his eyes snapping open and hands falling from his ears…**Did I hear that right?**_

"_His name is Wallace and he ain't going anywhere!" His Father roared angrily, making Wally flinch away. _

"_You're scaring the kid…and he told me you hit him." His Uncle's voice was cold. _

_His Father's was furious. "He did, did he! Well you know what, the boy is a useless pathetic little freak!" His Father spun and grabbed Wally's arm violently and yanked him forward shaking him violently, "You want this waste of space fine!" and with that he shoved Wally at his Uncle so hard he forced the man back two steps. _

"_Don't try and bring him back when he ruins your life too!"_

Wally shook his head violently at the memory, he would not think about that. He stared at his ceiling miserably.

**_Is that all I am to anyone? _**

**…_.A waste of space?_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Is that all I am to anyone? <em>**

**…_.A waste of space?_**

M'gann dropped the tray of cookies she had been holding, making the three boys sitting in the lounge jump. They eyed her worriedly as the girl stood staring into space, and worry turned to alarm as a tear ran down her face.

"M'gaan, what is wrong?" Kaldur asked, getting up and moving over to the martian. The girl blinked and shook herself.

"Wally…?" she whispered, before rushing off. The three boys exchanged glances before following.

She stopped outside wally's room and hesitating slightly she knocked on the door.

"Wally?"

There was silence.

She knocked again.

"Wally I heard you…"

The door opened so suddenly, M'gann jumped backwards almost colliding with Conner. Wally stood in the doorway, wearing an expression none of them had ever seen on his face…anger.

"Stay out of my head M'gann!" He snarled, causing her to shrink back into Conners chest, she was surprised when Conner wrapped her arms around her, moving her away from the angry speedster, glaring angrily.

"Don't talk to her like that!" He growled. Wally had the grace to look ashamed and avoided his friends gaze.

"I'm sorry M'gann, just…stay out of my head for a bit okay?" He whispered before he stepped back into his room and shut the door quietly.

The group stood staring at the door before m'gann stepped up to the door. "Wally…none of us think that…Artemis didn't mean it." She spoke quietly through the door.

The door remained closed.

M'gann stepped back sadly before glancing at the confused boys **'I'm going to talk to Artemis'** she said through their mental link **'I'll explain later.'** she added as she flew off down the corridor.

* * *

><p>Artemis punched the punching bag viciously.<p>

_"You know what maybe if you lighten up and weren't such a cold hearted bitch you would actually have friends!"_

She let out a snarl and punched out again so hard the bag split she panted harshly as she stared at the mess. She had been kidding herself hadn't she…friends. Wally had made it perfectly clear after all.

Bastard.

She sat down against the wall and studied her hands as blood dripped from her knuckles. How come that stupid idiots words hurt her more than the a physical wound.

"_Get up." _

_She struggled to her feet, wiping the blood from her mouth "What did I do wrong now!" she growled. She was unprepared for the foot that hit her stomach, causing her to stumble backwards. _

"_I saw you." _

_She swallowed nervously. _

"_Saw what?" _

"_You were playing with children Artemis." _

_Her eyes flashed furiously "I am a child." she hissed coldly, dodging a vicious punch. Her Father glowered before swiftly pinning her against the wall by her neck, his face inches from hers. "You were never a child. You are a Weapon. Weapons have no feelings. Weapons have no friends! I thought I had taught you that…maybe another lesson will make you understand better." He whispered before hurling her across the room. _

_The next day she went to school covered in cuts and bruises and her right arm in a cast. She kept her face cold as she viciously insulted every friend that had asked her if she was alright. She didn't even blink as they either ran off looking upset or swore at her before leaving. Only one truly hurt her…Warren. She had really like him and he seemed to like her…and now he was walking away angrily but not before turning to her. _

"_You know I thought you were pretty awesome…but you're just a cold hearted bitch." He spat before leaving. Her mask almost shattered at his words, but the flash of light out of the corner of her eye stopped her. _

_She would rather they hated her than died because she was selfish. _

_She was the ice hearted bitch from then on. _

_What did she care. _

_She was just a weapon. _

Artemis growled angrily as she felt tears prickling in the corner of her eyes. Why had Wally's words hurt her so much more? He was just an idiot, she didn't care about him…she didn't!

**'You do.'**

Artemis jumped violently, looking at the doorway to the room where m'gann stood awkwardly. Artemis opened her mouth to tell the girl to stay out of her mind or deny caring for Wally she didn't know, M'gann spoke over her "I wasn't prying…its just certain thoughts and memories can be pretty loud when people are upset." she said quietly walking over and sinking down next to the archer. She stared at the broken punching bag for a few minutes before speaking again.

"One of you needs to apologize…"

Artemis snorted, "I'm not apologising, he can get off his ass and apologise himself." she muttered. M'gann let out an annoyed huff.

"No. You both need to apologise to each other and the only way that will happen is if you two stop avoiding each other! You both said horrible things and what's worse is that you both used words that both of you connected to bad memories…" She trailed off realising she might have said to much.

Artemis picked up on it. "Wait you said both of us? What so the words I used hurt Baywatch somehow, he remember some girl dumping his ass or something?" She asked uncaringly. She was startled by M'gann turning to glare at her.

"No Artemis…What he said reminded you of something your Father made you do…what you said to him just reminded him of stuff his Father said." She muttered before standing up. She headed to the door, but paused in the doorway. "Wally is your friend Artemis and right now he's locked him self up in his room and he's hurting."

She felt Artemis' eyes on her as she left.

* * *

><p>Robin, Kaldur and Conner were still hovering outside Wally's door when she returned. She sighed at the thoughts she was picking up from them. Robin was wondering whether to unlock the door and force Wally to talk to him. Kaldur was wandering whether they should contact The Flash and Conner was contemplating just breaking down the door and getting Wally to apologise to her.<p>

"Guys relax, I spoke to Artemis…I think she'll talk to him…eventually…" She added. She saw the boys eyes move to look at something behind her and realised she could sense someone behind her.

_Wow, that was fast… _

She moved to stand besides Conner watching curiously as Artemis walked over to Wally's door and knocked, loudly.

"Baywatch, open up."

There was silence.

"Listen, open up I won't ask again."

"Go away!" Wally's muffled yell didn't seem to faze Artemis who huffed with a bored expression on her face.

"I warned you." She said calmly before stepping back and kicking the door violently. The door opened jerkily to reveal a scowling Wally, who looked from the dent in his door to the girl lowering her leg.

"What the hell Artemis!"

The girl shrugged stepping forward and shoved him gently back into his room allowing her to enter. "I warned you Baywatch, now stop scowling it doesn't suit you." she said before shutting the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Wally let out a huff as the door shut and turned and headed back to his bed laying across it sideways, his legs still on the floor, putting his headphones back into his ears he closed his eyes. He felt Artemis lay next to him and yelped as she yanked out one of his headphones, he turned to see her put it in her own ear. He watched as she closed her eyes and just listened.<p>

"Never took you for a _Seether_ fan." She said quietly after a minute.

Wally grunted.

Artemis turned her head to glare at him, but he had already close his eyes. She opened her mouth to snap when she noticed something…she could see tear tracks on his face.

"I really hurt you didn't I?" She hadn't meant to say that out loud and Wally turned his head to her, his green eyes wide with surprise.

Wally frowned and studied the blond, her eyes were red and the corners of her eyes were slightly damp.

"I really hurt you too didn't I?"

It was Artemis' turn to look surprised, before smiling slightly, Wally let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry about what I said." He suddenly whispered, looking right into her eyes. _Wow...I never realised how green his eyes are before..._ Artemis thought as she smiled at him.

"I'm sorry too." she whispered, before turning to look at the ceiling and closing her eyes again, Wally watched her for a few seconds before doing the same music blaring into their ears.

Wally had to admit it was pretty peaceful.

"Jeez Baywatch, you have some depressing music on this thing."

Wally shoved her playfully, making her laugh.

* * *

><p><span>A.N IMPORTANT! <span>

**_I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of A Is For... _**

**_Please leave me a review they are great motivation. _**

**_Please do not flame me.  
><em>**

**_If you have something to point out like if i mispelled a word or had a sentance that was confusing and you want to tell me so i can change it thats perfectly fine. _**

**_But if _****_you don't like it because you just don't like it thats fair enough, but I don't want a nasty review to read because of that. _**

**_I don't really like reviews from people who just want to not only rip apart my story, but my profile and me. that has happened with one of my other story's and the reviewer also stole my story and rewrote it (badly.). _**

**_I'm sorry for ranting :D _**

**_So please review and keep reading. _**

**_Love _**

**_Arty aka Art-Is-A-Bang-Yeah. _**


	2. B is for

**_An: Hi sorry this one is so short._**

**_Arty._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Two<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>B is for…Beautiful<strong>_

* * *

><p>Wally hobbled down the ramp of the Bio-ship, his arm around Kaldur's shoulders as the older boy supported him. Batman, Black Canary, The Flash and Red Tornado stood at the bottom their expressions ranging from serious to worried. Batman frowned as he spotted Robin stumble down the ramp, one arm held awkwardly against his chest, obviously broken, looking battered and bruised.<p>

The mission to capture some escapees from Belle Reve had not gone well.

Black Canary stepped forward as Conner reached the bottom on the ramp, an unconscious M'gann in his arms and nodded him towards the infirmary, before she began herding a protesting Robin after him.

Kaldur and Wally walked towards Batman and the Flash.

In a blink Flash was expertly checking out his nephews ankle. "Its fine Uncle Barry, just a bad sprain." Wally protested, fighting the man off as he tried to remove his boot to get a better look. His Uncle grinned at him holding up his hands in surrender "I just wanted to make sure, your Aunt would kill me if I brought you home with a cast…again." He added causing Wally to snort.

"Okay, come on kid lets leave Bats to debrief Aqualad in peace and get some food in ya." His Uncle said, stepping forward to relieve Kaldur of his nephew, when he stopped and brought a hand up to his com-link.

"Flash here."

He listened closely and frowned slightly before sighing. "I'll be right there."

Flash pulled a face as he turned his attention back to Wally, "Duty calls in Central City."

"Do you want me to come." Wally asked, causing his Uncle raise an unseen eyebrow. "And what, speed hobble through the fight? Nah don't worry about it, besides its just The Rogues." He frowned. "Can you make it to the kitchen on your own or do you want me to give you a lift?" Wally shook his head. "Nah I'll be fine." Flash nodded and left, the computer announcing his departure a second later.

"Can you make it to the kitchen alone, Kid Flash?" Kaldur asked worriedly as Wally pulled away.

"I'm fine Kaldur." He said, as he took a step in the direction of the kitchen, only to stumble slightly as his ankle refused to support him. He would have collapsed if someone hadn't caught him. "Idiot, I got him Kaldur." Artemis said as she placed his arm over her shoulder so she could better help him. Wally blinked at her, surprised she was helping him.

"Come on Baywatch, lets get some food in that bottomless pit you call a stomach." Before he could protest, she was walking towards the kitchen, forcing him to hobble along with her. They walked in silence and Wally found himself watching the blond out of the corner of his eye. The girl was frowning slightly her eyes far away obviously thinking. She was gnawing her bottom lip.

'…**Cute…'**

He stumbled at the sudden thought.

'**Where did that come from!'**

Artemis raised an eyebrow at him causing him to pout slight and look away. She snorted as they entered the kitchen and she dumped him unceremoniously into one of the chair as the counter. She paused as she turned away and Wally was surprised to see a guilty expression on her face. "I'm sorry I got you hurt today…it was all my fault." She apologized suddenly.

Wally stared at her, "Wait are you apologizing because I saved your life?" he asked confused. She nodded seriously.

"Don't be stupid." He snapped slightly angry. "If I hadn't pushed you out of the way that guy would have killed you, I'd rather have a sprained ankle than a dead friend."

She blushed slightly looking embarrassed. "What ever I'm just saying…I'm sorry that you got hurt." She muttered, before she turned and sauntered over to the fridge.

And Wally suddenly found it very hard not to watch her swaying hips.

'…**That's kinda hot…'**

He shook his head confused.

This was Artemis! What the hell was wrong with him. But he couldn't help his eyes from straying over to watch her as she bent to reach the bottom shelf of the fridge freezer.

He jumped violently when Artemis spoke suddenly, "You're being very quiet all of a sudden…You better not be looking at my ass!" she said straightening up with a few packets in her arms, she glanced over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes at him, there was a slight teasing tone to her voice though, so he just crossed his arms and huffed.

"You wish."

He managed to get out without stuttering. She smirked at him and flipping her hair away from the food, she began to prepare it. "You like spaghetti Bolognese, right?" She asked suddenly, pausing as she chopped an onion.

She continued chopping at his nod.

"You don't have to go to all this trouble really Artemis, I can make something-" She cut him off, pointing the sharp end of her knife at him, causing him to lean away slightly. "Just shut it Baywatch, you can't even stand on that leg so just sit down and zip it." She said dropping some spaghetti into a now boiling saucepan and beginning to fry the onions. "It won't take long to cook anyway the mince isn't frozen."

Wally watched her as she focused completely on cooking the food. She was smiling softly as she stirred every now and then. She had removed her mask without him noticing and her face was tinged slightly pink from the heat as she stood watching the food.

He hadn't seen her looked so relaxed before.

She drained the spaghetti and served it and Wally had to admit it smelled perfect. And still looking relaxed she placed the massive helping in front of him and offered him a smile before turning and beginning to wash up. Wally tucked in had to admit it was as perfect as it smelled.

"I didn't take you as the housewife type."

Artemis glared at him.

"I'm not…" She pause staring at the water in front of her. "My Mom, is in a wheelchair and can't really cook easily so she taught me everything she knew…we usually cook together when I'm home."

She had a distant look in her eyes.

"You must really love your Mom."

"Yeah, I really do."

The smile she gave him was blinding and as her grey eyes shone, Wally could only think of one word to describe Artemis Crock…

'_**Beautiful.'**_

...

"What's wrong with you Baywatch, you're all red?"

"n-Nothing, food was a bit hot that's all."

* * *

><p>AN: well that's chapter two…not too sure about this one. Sorry about the cooking, I was kinda hungry when I wrote this.<p> 


	3. C Is For

_**AN: sorry this took so long, i was totally stuck on this chapter. **_

_**Please enjoy, ** _

_**Artyx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>C Is For...Cold.<em>**

* * *

><p>"Urgh…my head…what hit me…?" Wally groaned as he came to.<p>

He opened his eyes and it took a few seconds to realise what he was looking at, as white swirled around him viciously, hitting his face with cold fire.

A blizzard…why was he laying in a blizzard?

His body shivered violently, informing him that he was half buried in snow, he sat up quickly and shook himself to get the snow off. His uniform was slightly damp from the snow, but thankfully he was wearing his cold weather costume.

He looked around and his felt a shiver of fear go up his spine as he saw nothing but the snow twirling in the blizzard. He stood up...or at least he tried to, instead he let out a yelp as pain exploded in his leg, he curled around it as it pulsed with pain, it took a few seconds for the pain to ease and when it did he uncurled and lay flat on his back once more. He stared up at the sky and tried to remember how he had ended here.

He didn't notice his eyes closing.

* * *

><p><em>He ducked the hail of gunfire from the last man's gun. He saw robin duck behind a stack of crates and zipped over to join him. "Doesn't this guy know that you shouldn't shoot inside a plane?" He yelled over the sound of more gunfire and saw Aqualad ducked behind a large crate with an unconscious Miss Martian and furious Superboy. <em>

_A shiver of fear ran down his spine as he realised that one of the team was missing and then he noticed the gunfire stop suddenly and the sound of metal hitting flesh. Artemis let out a slight cry and Wally met Robin's wide eyes. "Well, well…what a pretty little thing." The words made Wally curl his hands into fists. _

"_Get off of me you pervert." Came Artemis's cold voice and the sound of her spitting. The man let out a snarl of rage and hit her again. Robin had to hold him back from dashing out from their cover. _

_He stopped struggling however, when he heard the man walking across the room, dragging Artemis with him, if the small grunts of pain were anything to go by. _

"_Now all you little freaks better give yourselves up or the little archer goes for a little trip outside." _

_And to prove he was not bluffing, a burst of wind signalled the cargo planes hatch opening. Wally looked at the rest of the team and saw the same defeated expression he was sure was on his own face. _

_That's when he heard the sound of struggling. _

_Unable to resist seeing what was happening, Wally peered over the top of the crate. _

_Artemis had blood caking the side of her face and a split lip. She had hold of the barrel of the man's gun and was struggling with him, she seemed to be holding her own as she already had the thing half pointing up in the air and the man was half bent over in pain. Part of Wally wondered whether she had kicked him where it hurt. _

_Her grey eyes were fierce as her blond hair whipped violently round her face. _

_It happened in slow motion to him. _

_The man jerked the gun and it smacked Artemis on the side of the head. She released the gun with a cry and stumbled backwards. Wally watched horrified as Artemis tripped on the edge of the ramp, her terrified eyes met his and then she was dragged through the hatch by the wind. _

"_NO! ARTEMIS!" _

_He heard his teams echoing cries and then he was running, he was almost out of energy but he still blurred towards the hatch in the space of a second, he shouldered past the goon as he raised his gun, and sent the man flying into the wall so hard that he left a dent. _

_Then he was out of the hatch and being spun by the wind. _

_It roared in his ears as he righted himself and pulling his goggles over his eyes he searched below for any sign of Artemis. For several seconds there was no sign and for more than one of them he wondered whether she had already hit the ground. _

_And then he saw her. _

_She was trying to slow her decent by spreading out her arms and legs, but still she shot towards the ground at impressive speed. Wally spun his arms and created a small tornado of wind that propelled him towards her. He quickly drew up besides her and slowed down to fall besides her. _

_When Wally reached out and grabbed her hand, she jerked in surprise, her eyes shot open and she stared at him in disbelief. He grinned and pulled Artemis towards him, until he held her against his chest with one arm and with the other began to form another tornado, this time to slow them down. _

_He managed it, but not enough. _

"_HOLD ON TO ME!" He yelled in Artemis's ear, he waited till her arms tightened around him and then let go and added the power of his other arm to it. He didn't know if it was enough to save them but he could hope. He watched as the ground grew closer and closer and seconds before hitting the ground Wally spun making sure he was the one to take force of their landing. He felt himself hit the ground hard, something snapping in his leg. _

_Artemis cried out and the last thing he saw was her rolling to a stop a few feet away and not moving…_

* * *

><p>"Artemis."<p>

His eyes shot open and he sat up, green eyes darting around desperately, searching…there!

A splash of blond in a sea of white.

He threw himself towards it, ignoring the pain in his leg. He dug through the snow frantically, calling her name and then he stopped.

He had found her.

Artemis' face was horribly pale against the dark blood on her face. Her lips were turning blue and her eye lashes were coated with small crystals of ice.

He shook as he pulled her out and cradled her against his chest. She was so cold…He couldn't tell if she was breathing or not as he pressed his hand against her pale throat, his fingers were numb. He watched her face, and let out a sob of relief as he saw a saw a cloud of icy breath escape her parted lips.

For a second he just held her tightly, and then he jumped into action.

He placed her on the snow and tugged her quiver from her back and threw it to the side, then he sat back and pulled that last bit of energy he had inside him and he began to shake himself at super speed. he felt his skin warm up and the snow around him started to melt. when he felt the air around him was hot enough, he stopped and pulled Artemis into his arms, he sat her on his lap- ignoring the pain from his leg- and curled his upper body around her.

He didn't know how long he stayed like that, except that the blizzard had died down. Occasionally he pulled away to warm himself back up and then returned to curl around her.

He was so tired that he just wanted to sleep, but instead he stayed protecting her. And half conscious he watched, as slowly her lips lost their blue tinge and turned back to their usual pale pink. Her skin regained her colour and then she seemed to stir.

Artemis turned into his warmth with a quiet groan and Wally watched as her grey eyes flickered open and she stared up at him.

"Baywatch…?" Wally had never been so happy to hear her voice. He smiled at her before pulling her more tightly into his arms and hugging her, "I thought you were dead." he whispered into her hair. She hesitated slightly, before hugging him back weakly.

"I'm okay Wally."

He pulled back and smiled at her shakily.

"I'm sorry." He watched her expression turn from confusion to fear as his world went black.

* * *

><p>"WALLY!" Artemis caught Wally as he fell forwards, his eyes sliding shut. She laid him on the ground and shook him slightly. He just groaned slightly and curled into a ball. She jerked slightly as a loud growl came from his stomach and realised with a jolt that he had run out of energy. She took in the snowless ground around her and the warmth of her skin and clothes and stared at his pale face, why had he done that for her?<p>

Artemis dug through her pockets and let out a relieved sigh when she pulled out an energy bar. She placed it next to him and looked round for her quiver, she spotted the top of it sticking out of the snow behind Wally.

Artemis crawled over to it and unlatching it, she dug through it and selected two arrows. She set one besides Wally and slammed the other into the ground to activate the tracker arrow, hopefully someone would pick it up. The second arrow she had to wait to use, she peered through the snow and smiled as she spotted a huddle of trees a little way away and quickly made her way towards them she gathered a few branches from the ground and headed back to Wally.

She began to build a campfire, her thoughts drifting back to when she and her sister had gone camping and learnt survival tactics…of course that had involved her dad hunting them through the woods and the surviving meant more not getting caught by him and less building a fire to stay warm, but she still remembered him stopping to show them how to build a fire.

She sat back and admired her work, before striking the second arrow against the ground causing it to burst into flames, she held it against the wood till it caught light and left the arrow to burn in the fire. She moved Wally closer to the fire and hesitated before selecting two more arrows from her quiver, like before she lay one next to Wally and took the other towards the tree. She climbed it quickly and at the top looked around the area, she couldn't see anywhere that would be important, like a town or road instead she just saw a sea of snow and more small huddles of trees.

Reaching back she pulled the hair tie from her hair and used it to attach the arrow to the highest point she could on the tree. She then covered her mouth and pressed a button on the side and instantly a stream of thick black smoke shot from the top. It would last for quarter of an hour and hopefully help would find them soon.

Artemis dropped down next to Wally with a shiver and picked up the energy bar and began to shake Wally, it took a few minutes but finally his eyes fluttered open and he stared at her sleepily. "Hey Wally, I need you to eat this okay?" She said gently as she opened the bar and held it to his mouth, he weakly took a bite and seconds after swallowing it the rest vanished from her hands.

Wally smiled at her looking more alert than before. "Thanks Arty."

For once Artemis didn't complain about the nickname and instead just smiled at him relieved. She then picked up her arrow and laying down next to Wally and wrapping her arms his waist. He tensed in surprise as she did this and Artemis stared at the fire and tried to convince herself that it was just the cold wind that was making her cheeks glow pink.

She was not blushing!

"Don't get any ideas Baywatch, I'm only trying to conserve body heat, nothing else." Artemis said icily as she unconsciously snuggled closer. She jumped slightly in surprise when Wally's arms wrapped around her bringing her even closer.

And they stayed like that, avoiding each others gaze, neither wanting the other to see their blushes. They talked now and then, but otherwise just lay there in a surprisingly comfortable silence.

It was growing dark when they finally saw the Bio-Ship soar overhead. Neither could find the energy to pull apart or get up as their team ran towards them, their expressions a mix between worry and relief. Kaldur scooped her up in his arms with a relieved grin as Superboy did the same to Wally. Artemis couldn't help returning the grin as Wally protested weakly to being treated like a girl. They were placed in the Bio-Ship and bundled in blankets together. Both accepted a couple of energy bars and sat awkwardly together until Artemis broke the silence.

"Thanks…you know for jumping out of a plane for me." She said quietly, causing Wally to grin at her.

"No problem, I am a hero after all."

Artemis snorted as she lent against him and closed her eyes.

"I guess you are…" She said quietly. He stared down at the top of her head and grinned. "Thanks for helping me too" He said softly as she drifted off. He ignored the surprised looks of the team and Robins sly grin as he rested his head on top of her head and he stayed like that just happy that she was alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hope you enjoyed that chapter. I'm not sure any of the technical stuff is actually true or not but meh.<em>

_**suggestions are welcome for chapter D and E as I can't think of anything good for those two chapters. if I choose your suggestion I will dedicate the chapter to you. **  
><em>

_Please review and tell me what you think,  
><em>

_Arty x  
><em>


	4. D Is For

_An: sorry this chapter took so long, my laptop was broken due to the combination of a hot chocolate and a plastic stool. I just got it back a few day's ago and wrote this in the excitement. This wasn't how I was originally going to make this chapter…but I like it. _

_Thanks to all my reviewers and reviewers N0601859 and .suckas for the suggestion of denial for d. _

_Arty x_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter four<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>D is For Denial.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>One week after Artemis joined Young Justice.<em>

* * *

><p>"Hey Wally, do you think Artemis is hot?"<p>

Wally choked on his soda and found himself hacking up a lung, while robin cackled. Kaldur hit his back, his expression a cross between amusement and concern. It took him a few seconds to recover and when he had he straightened and glared at the smirking face of robin from where he was sitting on the sofa.

"What the hell man!? You almost killed me!"

"What I just curious." Robin said with an innocent grin.

Wally narrowed his eyes as he took a sip of his drink, "What kind off question was that anyway?" Wally asked suspiciously.

"What it's a simple question…Do you think Artemis is hot?"

"I'm not answering that." Wally said uncomfortably.

Kaldur seemed to take pity on him, "Robin I believe that is enough, Wally is obviously in denial." He said with a grin, Wally shot him a betrayed look, while Robin cackled.

"Okay…I'll ask him again in a few months, that should be plenty of time for him to get over his denial and come to terms with the fact he totally likes her."

And with that Robin walked off still cackling creepily.

* * *

><p><em>Three day<em>_'__s after C is for cold__…_

* * *

><p>Wally West felt his eye twitch violently as he slowly looked up from his text book.<p>

"Robin dude…you are freaking me out."

Robin continued to grin slightly evilly at him, from where he sat upside down on the sofa.

"Seriously, stop staring at me."

Robin's grin widened almost impossibly.

"Dude…don't make me call batman."

"You like her don't you?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Artemis, you think she's hot right."

Wally closed his book with a snap and stood up, "I am not talking about this again." He said angrily, before stalking off towards his room. He heard Robin get up behind him and his suddenly serious voice made Wally stop.

"Why are you lying to yourself?"

"I'm not."

"You jumped out of a plane for her."

"I'm a _superhero_, it's in the job description."

"Wally, I saw you're face when she fell…I've never seen you look like that before." Robin said quietly. Wally flinched as he remembered seeing her scared face before the wind sucked her out of the hatch, he swallowed a sudden lump in his throat.

"I…she's my team mate…that's all." He said quietly.

"Just admit it, you think she's hot and you like her." Robin said starting to sound annoyed.

Wally spun round angrily.

"Look she's just a _team mate_, that's all. I don't think she's pretty and I don't like her like that. She's more like one of the guys than a girl anyway. I could never think of Artemis like that." He snapped angrily.

He was surprised when Robin stayed silent and just stared at him, his expression horrified.

…Wait…not at him…behind him…

He turned and felt sick as he saw Artemis standing behind him in the doorway. He had never seen her look hurt before and hoped he never saw that expression on her face again. He took a step towards her and reached out towards her with one hand, he didn't really know why.

"Artemis! I-"

She was gone in a flash of gold hair.

He didn't know what made him feel worse, the tears he saw fall down her face, before she spun away or the fact that for the first time in his life, he felt like was stuck to the floor and unable to run after her.

The computer announced her leaving in its usual emotionless voice. The book he was holding slipped from his fingers and hit the floor with a thump that seemed to echo through the silent room and then he was gone with a rush of wind. The computer announced him leaving a split second later.

* * *

><p>Robin stared after them and swore.<p>

"Robin, what did you do!?"

Robin froze and looked over to see M'gann standing in the doorway, looking madder that he had ever seen her. Conner and Kaldur were standing behind her looking confused and worried respectfully.

Robin held his hands up in surrender.

"I swear it was a total accident."

* * *

><p>Artemis Crock pushed open the door to the small café opposite the alley, she knew she had to hide in case Wally had followed her. She quickly claimed a table that you couldn't see from outside. She sat there quietly staring at her hands and felt mortified as she heard herself sob, she quickly buried her head in her arms. She didn't like people to see her cry. She didn't even know why she was crying so hard, it was just stupid Wally after all…What did his opinion matter anyway?<p>

"_Look she__'__s just a team mate, that__'__s all. I don__'__t think she__'__s pretty and I don__'__t like her like that. She__'__s more like one of the guys than a girl anyway. I could never think of Artemis like that.__"_

She had to bite her lip to stop herself from letting out a sob. Why did it hurt so bad!?

"You okay?"

Artemis lifted her head to see a tissue dangling in front of her face, she followed the arm and groaned as she took the tissue.

"Oh great, just what I need."

Her sister grinned down at her and slid into the seat across from her, her expression turned serious as she studied Artemis, "What happened?" Jade asked quietly.

"I don't see how it's your business anymore Jade." Artemis said quietly, as she wiped the tears from her cheeks and blew her nose.

"Boy trouble?"

Artemis couldn't stop her lip from trembling slightly or the tears welling in her eyes. Jade looked startled and reached forward to grip her hand in a surprising show of affection. "Was it wannabe Flash?" She asked, her eyes glinting dangerously.

Artemis avoided her gaze, "His names kid flash." she corrected automatically. "How did you know?"

"What did he do Artemis?" Jade asked.

"I over heard something he said to Robin about me…" Artemis muttered quietly, she suddenly found herself staring at her distorted reflection in the salt and pepper shakers on the table.

"Jade…do you think I'm pretty?" She asked her sister softly, her sister responded by scowling and standing up. "w-Where are you going!?" Artemis asked startled.

"To kill the bastard of course! No one calls my sister ugly and gets away with it!"

Artemis threw herself across the table and caught her sisters hand, "Jade no!" she hissed desperately.

Her sister huffed angrily and slumped back down into her seat, "you're no fun…" Jade muttered under her breath.

"Please Jade…don't hurt him." Artemis pleaded.

Jade sighed. "Fine."

The two sisters fell into an awkward silence for a few minutes. Artemis staring at her reflection and Jade studying her little sister carefully. Finally Jade sighed again and spoke.

"So how long have you been in love with him?" She asked bluntly.

Artemis snapped her gaze up from her reflection startled, "What!? No! I don't-what gave you that idea!?" she spluttered, mortified as she felt blush appear on her face.

Her sister smiled a slow smile, that remind Artemis why the name Cheshire suited Jade so much.

"Well for one thing, dear sister, it's written all over that pretty little face of yours." Artemis groaned and buried her head in her hands as she felt her face get warmer. Jade let out a cackle. "So my baby sister is in love with a hero, oh _Daddy dearest _would be so disappointed if he found out."

Artemis lifted her head to glare at Jade her expression dark.

"Don't you dare tell that bastard!" She snarled.

Jade held up her hands in surrender. "I won't. you know me, I hate the bastard…besides…" She trailed off and lent back with a grin "…it would be a bit hypocritical of me."

It took Artemis a few seconds to register Jade's words and when she did her jaw dropped in shock.

"No. Freaking. Way…You're in love with a hero!?" She whispered stunned, then lent forward eagerly. "Who is it!? Do I know him!?"

Artemis almost fell out of her chair in shock when her sister actually blushed and avoided her eyes.. Her sister had never been one to show weakness and here she was, acting like a school girl.

"Lets just say…we both have a thing for cute red heads in masks…"

Artemis quickly ran through all the heroes she knew with red hair and let out a horrified gasp and recoiled.

"Oh please say it's not Red Arrow." She groaned, closing her eyes and pinching the ridge of her nose.

"It's Red Arrow."

Artemis' head collided with the table once and then she lifted it to glare balefully at her sister, "Why do you always find way's to torture me?" she asked conversationally.

"Roy said you would react like that, you just lost me twenty bucks sister dear."

Artemis sat up straight and blinked at her sister in shock, "You know his id!?" she hissed, totally shocked. Jade looked a bit flustered, "Well he knows mine and after the third time…we _got together_…it just slipped out…" she muttered with a blush, before meeting her little sisters eyes. "I won't ever tell the shadows."

Artemis studied her carefully, "You…You're really serious about him…aren't you?" she said surprised.

Jade nodded silently.

"Urgh, great Roy as a brother-in-law…oh the joy."

Jade laughed, before leaning forward to smirk at her little sister. "Okay, that's enough of my love life. Let's get back to yours. What's going on with you and flash boy?"

Artemis sighed.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Unless you count him jumping out of a plane a couple of thousand feet in the air after me."

Jade looked confused so Artemis retold how Wally had saved her. Jade sat back with a whistle "Wow if that doesn't say he loves you nothing will."

"He doesn't…I overheard Robin actually asking if he liked me…he said he could never love me and that I was more like one of the guys than a girl…he- he said I wasn't pretty." Artemis said quietly, wiping angrily at her suddenly damp eyes.

"I'm so stupid! I knew he didn't like me from the start, how could I have been stupid enough to think he might like me!?"

Jade rolled her eyes slightly and casually reached across the table and slapped her sister round the back of her head.

"Ow! Jade? What the hell was that for!?" She yelped angrily.

"You're being an idiot." Jade said bluntly.

"Am not!"

"You are too! He's in denial! That Robin kid was probably bugging him about it and flash kid blurted out that total load of crap to get him off his back."

Artemis stared at her sister for a few seconds, "That…does sound pretty plausible actually." she muttered thoughtfully.

"Yeah, the fact that he followed you out of that '_Secret Zeta Beam Phonebooth_' ,looking distraught, kinda tipped me off." Jade said with a grin. "I think he looked through the whole of Gotham for you in the space of a second. He's sitting on the bench across the street-looking almost as upset as you did…why don't you go see him." She said motioning towards the front of the store.

Artemis stared at her for a second and then she was out of the booth and at the window. She stared out of it in complete disbelief.

He really was there.

Wally was slumped on the bench almost directly across the street, his head in his hands. She felt a strange feeling in her chest as she stared at him and then she was pulling open the door to the café.

* * *

><p>Wally West had never felt so bad in his whole life.<p>

He pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes, trying desperately to get the image of Artemis standing in that doorway, tears in her eyes out of his head. It seemed to be burned into his retinas. _Stupid Robin__…__Stupid me! _

He couldn't believe he had said those things about her. He could feel his eyes burning and knew he was going to cry, his hands already felt slightly damp.

_Great, here I am, sitting on a park bench in Gotham City, crying, after insulting one of the most beautiful girls I have ever met__…__Oh who am I kidding, she__'__s the most beautiful girl I__'__ve ever met__…__and I made her cry__…__I__'__m a horrible person__…_

**_You__'__re not a horrible person Wally. _**

Wally froze.

Then he mentally groaned.

_M__'__gann, why are you in my head. _

**_Don__'__t be angry with M__'__gann, Robin told her to_.** Super boy said defensively in Wally's mind.

Wally sighed in his mind again.

_Alright, who else is in my head?_

_**I apologise for the intrusion Wally**. _Kaldur said quietly and Wally could almost see the apologetic look on the team leaders face.

**_I__'_**_**m not apologising. Ow! Guys, that hurt! I meant about being in his head!** R_obin said indigently. _**This is the only way to get kid idiot to realise that Artemis is standing. Right. In. Front. Of. Him.**_

It took a second to register what Robin had said and when it did Wally swallowed nervously and slowly looked up.

Artemis had her arms crossed across her chest, she didn't look angry though, she looked nervous and as soon as he had looked up, her gaze dropped to their feet. Her eyes were red and slightly puffy and there were still tears tracks on her face.

"Artemis."

Her eyes flickered to his face as he stood up and she met his gaze for a split second and before dropping hers back to the floor.

"Hey Wally."

Her voice was hoarse and he felt another stab of guilt. They stood awkwardly in front of each other, Artemis staring at the ground and Wally staring at her.

"I lied, I'm sorry." Artemis looked up looking startled and slightly confused by Wally's quiet words.

"You lied? About what?" She asked confused.

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met." Wally said softly, meeting her grey eyes determinedly. she looked completely stunned and any other time Wally would have laughed, but instead he continued.

"I've never thought of you as anything but a girl, you've never been one of the guys. You're smart and have a totally wicked sense of humour and you could probably kick my ass." Artemis raised a single eyebrow and Wally rubbed the back of his neck, "Okay you can kick my ass anytime." he amended, causing Artemis's lips to twitch slightly.

"You're probably going to kick my ass after I've finished speaking actually…but anyway…You're beautiful and it was a total lie when I said that I didn't think that…I like you a lot, ever since you started the team and I didn't realise just how much until you fell out of that plane."

Wally stopped and took a deep breath.

"I think I'm in love with you." He blurted out. "I just wanted you to know that, feel free to beat the crap out of me now." He added closing his eyes and tensing, his eyes flew open again when he felt Artemis grab the front of his t-shirt and pull him roughly forward.

"I was really hoping you wouldn't really do-" He started only to be cut off by warm lips pressing against his, he stared completely stunned into grey eyes, before Artemis pulled away and smirked at him as he gaped at her, his mouth opening and closing in shock.

"Oh, so that's how you shut a speedster up." She said cheekily, her smirk turning into a grin "I never would have guessed." And then she was kissing him again and this time he made sure to kiss back.

Only to pull back as several cheers came from above them, the pair looked up in time to see four figures duck down on the roof above them.

"What the hell!? Was that M'gann and the guys!?"

Wally just sighed in defeat as Artemis stormed towards the closest fire escape, the kiss was great while it lasted.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End. <strong>

* * *

><p><em>AN: hope you like it. any suggestions for E will be welcome.<em>

_Please read and review and keep reading, _

_love _

Artyx


	5. E is For

**_An: Here it is, next chapter. _**

**_I am totally loving this story :D_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 5<em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>E is for Envy.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Wally West was pretty sure he was freaking out his friends.<p>

He was at school and for some reason felt pretty grouchy. It probably had something to do with the couple making out in the geography section in the library, the librarian had vanished about half an hour ago. He was trying his best to focus on his work but he was finding it extremely difficult.

He had finally got together with the girl of his dreams.

Beautiful, blond and fiery Artemis.

Two kisses and he was completely addicted.

And they couldn't even hang out after, because Artemis's Mom had called her home because it was a school night and now he wouldn't get to see her till after four at the cave.

He glanced at the clock, it was ten in the morning.

He let out a groan and slammed his head down on the table, making Seymour jump and Jinx swear violently.

"What the hell West!?" The goth snarled angrily and he looked up to see the pink haired girl glaring at him. "Look what you made me do! My essay's ruined!" She shook her essay in his face and he saw the last word she had written had ended in a jagged line across the paper.

"Sorry Jinx." He muttered apologetically.

Jinx sighed as she ripped the page out and started to copy down what she had previously written. She paused and glanced at him, "What's up with you anyway? You've been trying to incinerate the love birds since they started, jealous?" she teased.

She seemed surprised when Wally just sighed and lay his head on his arms. "Wally?" Jinx sounded worried now and he saw her exchange a worried look with Seymour, he knew that normally he would have started fighting with her, but today he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Wally you okay?" Seymour asked this time.

Wally sighed again.

"I got a girlfriend." He said quietly and if he didn't feel so down he would have laughed at the stunned expressions of his friends, whatever they had expected it hadn't been that.

"You got a girl friend? Really?!" Seymour gaped, before he lent forward, "Who is it? Is she hot?!" he whispered curiously.

Wally couldn't help the dopey grin that appeared on his face, "Seymour man, she's the hottest chick I've ever seen." he said dreamily.

"Urgh, you too are such guys, there is more to a girl than how hot she is you know." Jinx muttered, angrily crossing her arms. Seymour blushed under her gaze and stutter an apology.

Wally just nodded seriously. "Totally. Arty is super smart, she's tough but she can be really gentle and kind too. She's really brave and awesome and has a great sense of humour. But she can be a bit bitchy though, but that just makes her hotter." He said dreamily.

"Wow you really like her, don't you?" Jinx said quietly after a few seconds of silence.

Wally sighed, "Yeah I really do, but she lives over in Gotham and its hard to see her and I really miss her…" he mumbled, knowing that he sounded sappy, but couldn't find it in himself to care. His eyes went back to the kissing couple and continued to stare enviously.

"How long have you been together?" Seymour asked curiously.

"I've loved her since I met her about a year ago…but she kissed me twice yesterday."

"You kissed her? Did she say you were her boyfriend after then?" Jinx asked curiously.

"No, she spotted our friends spying on us and went to yell at them, then her mom called and told her to come home and she had to leave."

"How do you know she wants to be in a relationship then?" Jinx asked with a raised eyebrow. "I've kissed lot's of boy's that I never even considered as boyfriend material."

Wally stared at her, the smile sliding off his face.

Then he was pulling his phone from his pocket and searching for Artemis's number that he had asked robin to find for him.

He quickly typed out a text and sent it to her.

_**That kiss yesterday**__**…**__**does it mean I**__**'**__**m your boyfriend now?**_

He waited nervously and felt Jinx and Seymour move to peer over his shoulder.

His phone vibrated and his hand shook as he opened the new text.

_**Wally, that you? How did you get this number?**_

Wally frowned and quickly typed a reply.

_**Yes, it**__**'**__**s Wally, just who else did you kiss yesterday!?**_

He heard Jinx let out an amused snort and opened Artemis's new text as soon as it appeared.

…_**Are you an idiot or something Baywatch? I was with you and the guy**__**'**__**s all day. I only kissed you. What kind of girl do you think I am!? I don**__**'**__**t go around kissing every guy I see!**_

He flinched at the obvious anger in the words.

_**Sorry X **_He typed quickly. _**My friends just said that two kisses with a girl doesn**__**'**__**t always mean their dating**__**…**__**so are we?**_

He bit his lip as he waited.

_**Are we what Baywatch?**_

He groaned out loud. She was teasing him! Jinx and Seymour snickered.

_**Babe, you**__**'**__**re killing me! Are we dating!? Am I your boyfriend!?**_

He jumped in surprise however, when instead of vibrating his phone started to ring.

He answered it and held it to his ear as he felt his friends move almost uncomfortably close, so they could hear.

"Hello?"

"_You__'__re such and idiot Wally, of course I__'__m you__'__re girlfriend.__"_ Artemis said softly into his ear.

Wally slumped and let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god, cause I was boasting about how awesome you were and it would have made me look really stupid if I wasn't."

"_You always look pretty stupid, Baywatch.__"_ Artemis said dryly, causing his friends to laugh.

"_Who was that Baywatch?__"_

"Seymour and Jinx, friends from school. They're being rude and listening in. Wait a sec, I'll put you on speaker so you can say hi." He set the phone down on the table and put it on speaker.

"_Oh__…__um__…__hi__…__friends of Wally.__"_

His friends practically yelled out greetings.

"So…how you doing?" Wally asked when they quieted down.

"_Fine, schools a drag. Should have stayed at Gotham High. Any chance a certain little troll stole my number and gave it to you?_" She asked suddenly.

"Yeah, why?"

"_He__'__s been staring at me with this really creepy grin since I read you__'__re first text._" A cackle sounded over the line and a voice called out. "_**You**__**'**__**re welcome.**_"

"_Urgh, go annoy Barbara or something you little troll!_" Artemis yelled back and there was a thud and another cackle. "_**Ha, missed me!**_" Dick laughed over the line.

They heard a muttered, "_**Uh oh!**_" and the sound of running feet.

"_Alright I gotta go beat up dick__…__see you later._" Artemis said grumpily.

"I miss you! Like a lot! I really love you!" Wally blurted suddenly snatching up the phone.

There was silence on the other end.

"_I really miss you too Wally__…__I love you too.__"_

Wally's grin felt like it was breaking his face. "Bye."

"_Bye._"

The line went dead and Wally slumped slightly and his eyes went back to the kissing couple…they were getting a bit over excited now.

"Wally dude…you've got it bad." Seymour said with a grin, giving him a sympathetic pat on Wally's shoulder.

Wally smiled half-heartedly at him, but his eyes once again went to the kissing couple and he felt the smile slip off his face. He let out a sigh and stood up. "I'm gonna go get a snack…see you in history."

He could feel their worried gaze on his back as he walked slowly out of the library.

* * *

><p>Artemis Crock stared at her phone after she had hung up. She couldn't help the small soft smile that appeared on her lips.<p>

'_I miss you! Like a lot! I really love you!__"_

"He sounds pretty serious about you." Dick said from behind her making her jump. She tried half-heartedly to hit him, but he dodged it easily and sank into the seat next to her. "What's wrong?" He asked seriously.

"I don't know…I just never expected to miss him so much. It's weird." She muttered staring at her phone. Dick studied her with a grin, "You're in love, it's supposed to be like that." he said simply.

Artemis blushed slightly. She guessed he was right, she had never really seen anyone in love before. Her parents might have been…once upon a time, but that vanished long before she could remember. She had always been jealous of the people at school that were dating and scoffed at how stupid they acted.

And now she was the lovesick fool.

"You know it takes about half an hour to get to central high from Gotham Academy if you use the zeta beams." Dick muttered so only she could hear, shooting her a smirk.

Artemis stared at him surprised for a second, before a matching smirk appeared.

* * *

><p>During lunch Wally sat quietly under a tree just outside the school gates. Seymour and Jinx sat on either side of him, trying to pull him out of his funk.<p>

"Oh come on Wally! Seriously, you'll see her in four hours! Stop moping!" Jinx huffed angrily as Seymour's bad jokes failed to make Wally laugh.

Wally went to answer when a shadow fell over them. "I have to agree with her Baywatch, moping really doesn't suit you." A familiar dry voice said causing wally to look up startled. He was aware of his friend's jaws dropping as they spotted Artemis standing over them, with a smirk.

He couldn't blame them…she looked beautiful.

Wally was on his feet and kissing her before he even realised it. He felt her smile into the kiss and wrap her arms around him loosely. They broke apart panting slightly, both grinning stupidly, their foreheads touching.

"How did you get here?" he asked quietly.

"I Ditched and dick gave me a lift." Artemis said with a smirk.

"I love you arty." Wally laughed.

Artemis pecked him on the lips. "I love you too."

"Urgh, you to are going to make me puke." Jinx said as Seymour pretended to throw up.

Artemis laughed as Wally wrapped an arm around her and sat down next to Jinx and Seymour so she was sitting in his lap.

"Jinx, Seymour this is Artemis Crock. Artemis this is Seymour Jones and Nicole Diaz, but she prefers to be called Jinx." Wally introduced.

Once that was out of the way Jinx looked at the couple slyly.

"So….how did 'Baywatch' here get his nickname?" She asked with a grin, Artemis smiled in return and Wally felt a shiver go up his spine. Somehow he knew that the two girls being friends was probably a bad thing for him. Seymour seemed to realise this as well as he patted him on the shoulder sympathetically.

"You're doomed man…doomed."

* * *

><p>Chapter end.<p>

* * *

><p><em>An:<em>

_Howdy,_

_I sorta love this chapter._

_It might be a bit cute but I love it. I had to bring in jinx and see-more from teen titans as wally's friends, cause I love them and wally needed friends. They might appear again._

_I hope you all liked this chapter :D_

_Please leave a review._

_No flames please._

_Love arty :D_

_P.S sorry to all my **red eyes** readers for being so long with the next chapter, but I just can't get it to flow right, hopefully I'll get it done soon, sorry._


	6. F Is For

_AN: _

_Hello, I am so so so so so so sorry that this is so late. _

_This chapter was a mega pain, I had to rewrite it like five times. _

_I hope you like it, sorry if it's a bit boring._

_Enjoy,_

_Arty._

* * *

><p><strong>F is For…<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Families.<em>

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this Wally?"<p>

Wally West grinned at his girlfriend as she shifted nervously from foot to foot, her hand rubbing her right elbow. "Artemis relax, they'll love you!" He said with a grin "Just like I do."

Artemis blushed slightly and tucked her hair behind her ear, she had worn it down for the occasion and Wally wished she did it more often. He smiled as he watched her chew her lip and then he turned to the front door in front of them and opened it, calling out a cheery "We're here!"

Artemis stepped in cautiously and watched as Wally shrugged off his coat. He hung it up on the hooks near the door and turned to her, taking in her almost panicked expression and went over to her pulling her into his arms and giving her a small kiss on her lips, before helping her out of her coat. "Calm down. Jeez super villains you sass and kick in the face. You come round to meet my family and you turn into a scared little girl." Wally grinned.

He was swiftly kicked in the shin by Artemis' high-heeled boot clad foot.

And thus his Aunt appeared in the hallway to the sight of Artemis smirking at Wally with her arms crossed and him hopping on one foot, holding his shin, as he swore violently and colorfully.

"Wallace West!" Iris West-allen hissed outraged.

Wally froze and Artemis snorted.

Wally grinned sheepishly at his aunt. "Sorry Aunt Iris." Iris sighed, but smiled back at him. "You're late Wally." She said, pulling him into a tight hug. "Yeah, sorry about that, I had to practically drag Artemis here." Wally said dramatically, as he pulled away, only for Artemis to elbow him in the side. "Shut up Baywatch!" she hissed embarrassed, her cheeks turning red.

Iris smiled at her and to Artemis' surprise pulled her into a hug as well.

"It is lovely to meet you dear, Wally has done nothing but talk about you since you joined The Team." Iris said happily, as she released her.

"He did, did he?" Artemis said slyly, looking at her boyfriend from the corner of her eye, Wally was blushing furiously and began to usher his Aunt down the hall away from his girlfriend. "Alright, you've had your fun Aunt Iris, stop embarrassing me…Uncle Barry will do that enough." He muttered to her. His aunt shot him a sly grin that was scarily similar to Artemis', before slipping into the kitchen.

Wally ran a hand over his face. '_Why did I think this was a good idea again?_' He thought to himself with a groan, before turning back to Artemis. He paused however as he watched her peering at one of the photo's on the wall. Her expression was soft and a small smile was on her face. '_Oh…that's why._'

He quietly made his way over to stand behind her and peered at the photo over her shoulder already knowing what picture it was going to be. It was at one of the picnics that the police force held for their workers and their families.

He and Uncle Barry had decided to try the three-legged race…after it had been raining all morning.

They had almost won but they sped up a bit too much, luckily not anywhere near flash speed, but enough to send them face first into the biggest, muddiest puddle, on the field. The photo was of them sitting in front of the huge puddle of mud, feet still attached at the ankle, laughing hysterically, covered head to foot in thick mud. The only way to tell it was them was Uncle Barry's blond hair and his red hair.

"You look so happy…Is he your dad?" Artemis asked softly, Wally couldn't help but hear the wistful note in her words. Wally wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "No…that's Uncle Barry." He said softly, causing her to look at him startled at his sad tone.

"Wally?"

He gave a half-hearted smile. "I'll tell you later…okay?"

Artemis turned in his arms and studied his face, her grey eyes worried. But she nodded silently and kissed him on the lips gently, before they pulled apart. Artemis nudged him as they made their way to the kitchen, a smirk on her lips.

"So…Wallace huh?" She asked him quietly. Wally blushed brightly and pouted, "Like you can really talk _Artemis_." he muttered back, before smiling and pulling her into the kitchen.

They both froze in the doorway when a flash went off.

"Ah my eyes! Uncle Barry you've blinded me!" Wally whined, as he rubbed his eyes and tried to blink out the spots in his eyes. Next to him Artemis was doing the same.

"Oops sorry kids, but Joan and Jay wanted a picture." Barry Allen said with a grin, not sounding sorry at all.

Wally glared at him before pulling Artemis over to the table and sitting down. Iris and Barry brought over large dishes of spaghetti and meat balls. Wally blurred from Artemis's side and reappeared with two drinks of apple juice. He set one in front of Artemis with a smile and there was silence as they all began to load their plates and eat.

"So Artemis…Wally has yet to tell us how you two got together…Barry told me that you two didn't get along." Iris asked curiously.

The older couple were startled by the reaction they got.

Wally paused his fork inches away from his mouth and Artemis reached for her glass, her cheeks turning red as she gulped it down, clearly wishing it was something a bit stronger. Barry and Iris exchanged a look as they saw Wally glance at Artemis guiltily.

Iris narrowed her eyes. "Wally what did you do?" She asked quietly, causing Wally to flinch.

"Artemis I-" Wally started softly, completely ignoring his Aunt.

"Shut up Baywatch!" Artemis snapped, glaring as she put down her drink forcefully. "I told you it's in the past, so stop apologising!" She snapped at her boyfriend angrily. Wally sighed and stared down at his plate still looking guilty.

Artemis rolled her eyes and turned to his Aunt and Uncle.

"Dick was apparently trying to get Wally to confess that he likes me and basically Wally denied it and insulted me in the process. I over heard and left. He followed me, admitted he didn't mean what he said and that he loved me and we got together." Artemis said calmly, as if she was just giving a report to Batman.

Wally sunk down in his seat slightly. "You forgot to mention that I made you cry." He muttered quietly.

Artemis sighed and slapped him round the back of the head before leaning forward and kissing his cheek.

"Wally you're sweet and it's kind of adorable that you still fill guilty, but, it's in the past and hell if I got hung up about every nasty thing people said to me, I'd be curled up in my bedroom crying from the day I was born." She said with a shrug.

Wally frowned at his girlfriend as he sat up. "What do you mean from the day you were born?" He asked carefully, his eyes narrowed.

Artemis shrugged. "My Dads an arse." She said simply.

Wally's eyes widened and he shot a startled look at his Aunt and Uncle, who both looked as shocked as he did. Wally looked back to his girlfriend with a worried look. "Does he still live with you?" He asked quietly.

Artemis snorted darkly. "No, I was a disappointment to him so he left me and mom on our own…nicest thing he'd ever done." she said as she fiddled with her knife nervously. Wally swallowed nervously and reached out, placing his hand over hers, making her look at him startled. "Did he hurt you?" He asked worriedly.

Artemis's grey eyes flashed with something he couldn't identify and she pulled away, quietly excusing herself.

* * *

><p>Artemis pulled open the front door and stepped outside and sat outside on the garden swing outside. She pushed herself slightly making the bench swing slightly as she stared across the street. Her eyes took in the identical houses with their perfect lawns, the only differences were garden ornaments and the types of cars parked in the driveways.<p>

A small smile flickered across her face as she felt someone sit besides her on the bench.

"This is nothing like my place in Gotham…the closest we can get to a garden is a potted plant on the fire escape." She said softly. Wally's hand found hers and he intertwined their fingers. "Are you okay beautiful?" He asked softly.

She gripped his hand tighter and continued to stare at the perfect neighbourhood before her.

"I didn't expect tonight to go like this." She whispered back.

"Then let's go back in and act like nothing happen." Wally said, as he pulled her into a hug.

"can-Can we just go somewhere and talk?" Artemis flinched slightly as she heard her voice break. But was relieved as Wally nodded and pulled her up gently, never letting go of her hand and led her back into the house.

"Aunt Iris, Uncle Barry! We're going to my room for a bit okay!" He called out as he led her up the stairs.

"Leave the door open!" His uncle called back, causing them both to blush slightly.

* * *

><p>Wally opened his door and led her in and Artemis couldn't help the bark of laughter that escaped her lips.<p>

The shelves and walls were covered with things relating to The Flash and Kid Flash. As Wally let go of her hand and shoved some dirty laundry out of sight under his bed. Artemis used this chance to go over to a shelf and pick up the bright yellow Kid Flash action figure that stood on it, posed in a heroic way.

"Wow Baywatch, obsessive much?" She teased, as she moved the toy in to a less heroic pose and more cowering in terror. Grinning she placed it back on the shelf and studied the other figures. There was one of The Flash before Barry Allen, it was old and slightly faded. "Some of this stuff is pretty old."

"Yeah, I got a lot of the older stuff from Grandpa Flash, we get given figures and other stuff as gifts when they're released in the shops. They gave them to me when I moved here with Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris. I loved The Flash years before I actually met Uncle Barry…my Dad hated it." He said as he walked over to stand behind her.

Wally pointed to a figure at the back that, looking closer was slightly singed. "I rescued that one from the bonfire my Dad made to burn all my old Flash stuff." He said softly, and felt Artemis tense in surprise, she turned to him, her eyes wide. "He burned your stuff?" She said startled.

Wally gave a half-hearted smile as he walked over to the bed and sat down, his back against the pillows.

"Yeah, my Dad's an arse too."

Absorbing this information, Artemis sat besides him and stared blankly at the wall.

"So that's what M'gann meant…" She said after a few minutes.

"What do you mean?" Wally asked, confused.

"When we had that fight after you dumped that tray of food on me, M'gann came to find me and told me we both needed to apologise, because what we called each other during the fight reminded us both of things our Fathers did and said to us." She explained.

"Oh…yeah."

They sat silently together until Wally spoke. "My dad he hated the fact Flash was my hero…he thought he was a freak because he had powers…and then he lost his job and started drinking and he started to…my Mom tried to stop him from hurting me…but he turned on her instead then. Uncle Barry saw my bruise when I was visiting and made me tell him everything, 'cause it was in the shape of a handprint…and I just blurted it all out."

Wally smiled slightly.

"He was so angry at my Dad that he scared me…but Uncle Barry…he just pulled me into a hug and told me he'd never hurt me and that he was going to make sure that Dad never hurt me again. When he took me home…He had a massive fight with my Dad and when d-Dad told him to just take me, as long…as long as he didn't bring me back…when I ruined their life too. He actually burnt down our house after we left and left town…The Flash figure was the only thing in my room that survived." Artemis couldn't help wrapping her arms around him when his voice broke slightly, and Wally shook slightly as he hugged her back tightly.

When Artemis pulled away she chewed her lip nervously. Her grey eyes rose and met his green ones. "I need to tell you something…please don't hate me okay?" She asked her boyfriend quietly. Wally frowned in confusion and sat up taking her hands in his.

"Nothing you could tell me could ever make me hate you." He said reassuringly.

Artemis took a calming breath before speaking. "I-I'm not Green Arrows Niece." She said quickly.

Wally smiled at her. "Yeah I know, me and Dick kinda figured that out."

"My Dad is Sportsmaster." She blurted.

If she wasn't so terrified Wally's expression of shock would have made her laugh.

"s-Sportsmaster!?"

Artemis nodded and pulled her hands from his, so she could wrap her arms around herself.

"Yeah…I…he…he's been training me all my life, I could hold a bow and arrow before I could walk…my Mom was an assassin as well and she was crippled and sent to jail for six years…she had grown tired of the life…so when she got out…she got me away from him…he told me it was my fate to become an assassin and to prove him wrong…I started going out at night to fight crime…and I saw you guys fighting Amazo and saved you…I came home to find my Mom furious and Batman and Green Arrow sitting on my couch. They let me join The Team and Ollie agreed to pretend that I was his Niece." Artemis finished, still avoiding his eyes.

Artemis was startled when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug. "You don't hate me?" She asked surprised.

"Like I said, nothing can make me hate you Artemis." Wally replied, kissing her forehead softly.

"Really? It doesn't change anything between us?"

He shook his head and hugged her tighter. "The only change is that I now know what the hell that ninja boyfriend thing was all about." He said with a smirk, before turning serious. "And how much stronger and braver you are for going through all that and still being a hero."

Artemis buried her face into his shoulder as she hugged him tightly. "Thank you…"

"For what?" Wally asked confused.

"For not hating me."

Wally pulled her down to layback on the bed, her head laying on his chest and kissed her forehead again.

Artemis smiled up at him before snuggling against him.

"I love you Baywatch."

"I love you too Beautiful."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>An: I hope you Enjoyed it.<em>

_Please read and review._

_Suggestions welcome for G is For ._

_Keep reading,_

_Arty x_


	7. G is For

_AN: I am so so so so sorry that this took so long!_

_Bloody hell G was a hard letter and I have no idea why. Oh well I hope you enjoy it…I'm sorry if it's boring, I promise I'll make sure h is more action filled._

_Enjoy,_

_Arty._

**G is for… **

* * *

><p><em>Grades. <em>

* * *

><p>A familiar roar of rage echoed throughout Mt Justice and Wally West appeared in the library in a flash, only to duck as a book flew towards him. "Whoa!? Easy Arty, you almost took my head off!" He yelped, before he picked up the book and turning to his girlfriend, his annoyed expression vanishing when he saw his girlfriend sitting at the table, her shoulders shaking with sobs.<p>

"Artemis?" He was at her side in a second, trying to calm her down. "Babe what's wrong?" He asked softly, trying to get her to look at him. She shoved him away and wiped angrily at her eyes. "Go away!" She hiccupped and Wally frowned and reached out grabbing her hand.

"What is wrong Artemis?" he asked seriously, refusing to let her tug her hand away. She glared at him angrily and he stared back worriedly. Slowly the anger drained out of her and she slumped against him, causing him to automatically wrap his arms around her. "What's wrong beautiful?" He repeated once again.

She mumbled something against his chest that he couldn't make out, and he pulled away, but kept his arms around her. "Sorry what?"

Artemis huffed and suddenly looked embarrassed. "I-I said that I'm flunking out of Gotham Academy." She mumbled quietly. Wally blinked in surprised. "That's all? You're flunking some classes?" He inquired disbelieving, before chuckling.

She kicked him in the shin.

"Shut up." She hissed, pulling herself out of his grip and crossing her arms.

Wally stopped laughing but kept smiling. "I doubt Gotham Academy with kick you out for falling a few classes." He stopped smiling, when he saw her lip tremble slightly.

"What's up Artemis? Why are you freaking out so much about a few bad grades?" He asked gently. Artemis shifted gripping her right elbow, avoiding his gaze.

"My Mom…she is so happy that I'm going to one of the best schools in Gotham…when I said I didn't want to go…she cried Wally…I…I can't flunk out…it'll break her heart." She whispered softly, Wally smiled slightly, Artemis really loved her mother.

"What classes?" He asked calmly.

She looked up at him with a frown but answered. "Chem, math, and French. I also have to do an essay on marine life that is a huge chunk of my English grade, I've been putting off due to missions and it's due tomorrow." She replied sullenly.

She glared as Wally laughed again and opened her mouth to shut him up, when she suddenly found herself swept up into her boyfriends arms and whisked away. She gasped as he dropped her onto something soft and looking around dazed, she frowned when she realised she was in Wally's room.

"What the hell Baywatch!? I don't have time for this, I have to study!" She snapped at her boyfriend angrily.

He smirked at her before running off and reappearing with her books and then vanished again and she suddenly found a plate with a tuna sandwich and a muffin and a bottle of soda appearing next to her, a note attached to it:

_Eat and drink, you'll need it, back in a flash!_

_Wally x_

She sighed and picked up her sandwich and took a bite, her stomach let out a loud growl as she realised just how hungry she was. She was halfway through her muffin when Wally returned a certain little troll on his back, grinning at her over her boyfriends shoulder. She frowned in complete confusion.

"Wally, why have you brought the troll here?" She asked suspiciously.

"Because Wally said you're having trouble with math and I can help with that." Dick replied for him, hopping off Wally's back and flopping onto the bed, Artemis raised a eyebrow disbelievingly. "You can help?"

Dick smirked at her. "You've never looked in the trophy cabinet at school have you?" He asked, smirking wider when Artemis shook her head. "I'm a mathlete, if you need math help I'm your man." He said simply, reaching out and snatching her math book of the bed and flicking through it.

"Oh." Artemis mumbled, feeling slightly stupid, before smiling hopefully at the younger teen hopefully. "I don't suppose you're good at Chemistry as well?" Dick cackled, causing her to frown.

"Yeah I'm good, but you don't need my help." He said grinning.

"No I'm pretty sure I need your help." Artemis deadpanned.

Dick laughed before nodding to Wally. "You don't need me, you've got Wally." He explained, as Wally rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed. Artemis stared at her boyfriend in surprise.

"You're good at chemistry Wally?" She asked surprised. He grinned at her sheepishly. "Yeah, I'm okay." He mumbled. Dick laughed. "Okay?! Your boyfriends a science geek Artemis, how do you think he got his powers? He copied the chemicals involved in the lab accident that created The Flash." Dick explained.

Artemis gaped at in shock at her boyfriend. "You're smart!?" She gasped overdramatically.

Wally pulled a face as dick hunched over laughing. "You don't have to sound so surprised." He muttered, pouting slightly. Artemis just grinned. "But I am surprised!" She teased.

Wally glared at her playfully as he snatched up her chemistry book. "You're lucky I'm in love with you or I would be deeply offended by that comment." He huffed nudging her over. "Now show me what you're having trouble with."

Artemis smiled softly before reaching out and pulling the red head in for a kiss, leaving him dazed. She giggled softly. "That was for offering for help…get me an A and you'll get another." She said kissing his cheek.

"Ew…I thought you dragged me over here to study not to watch you two make out." Dick muttered, causing the couple to hurl Wally's pillows at him.

A small pillow fight ensued, before the pillows stopped in mid air.

The three teens froze and turned to the doorway to see M'gann standing in the doorway with a tray of cookies and cakes. Behind her stood Kaldur and Conner, Kaldur holding another tray and Conner holding several cushions.

"Ah good timing M'gann! Oh cookies!" Wally was at Martian's side and reaching for a cookie.

"What are you guy's doing here?" Artemis asked confused. M'gann smiled as she sat on one of the cushions that Conner had dropped on the floor. "Wally said you were having trouble with some of your classes that we can help you with." She explained, offering her best friend a cookie.

Artemis raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"Well Conner knows French and Kaldur is going to help you with your essay and M'gann agreed to supply food if I helped her with chemistry too." Wally explained, sitting down next to her again, M'gann held out the largest plate of cakes and cookies, which he devoured in seconds.

Artemis stared at him with a smile, before wrapping her arms around him. "Thanks for doing this for me Wally." She whispered into his ear, kissing his cheek again.

He smiled back and kissed her forehead. "No problem beautiful, now lets get to work." He said picking up her chemistry book again and Artemis continued to smile as he began to explain it to her.

* * *

><p>Artemis walked slowly out of the front gates feeling slightly shell-shocked, she had gotten A's and B's in all her classes. She was surprised that she had passed, she really didn't think any of what she had studied with the team would stick in her head.<p>

The study session had gone on all night and they had celebrated the end of it with a massive midnight feast at five in the morning. Which had grown into a pillow fight of epic proportions, which ended with them all collapsed in the lounge on a mountain of pillows, something which baffled Red Tornado when he came out of his room.

She laughed at the memory.

"Well it looks like someone passed all of their tests." A familiar voice said from behind her and she spun, her grin widening when she saw Wally leaning against the gate, a grin on his face. She let out another laugh, before grabbing his shirt and pulling him forward into a kiss.

When they parted they were both breathing heavily.

"I told you I'd give you a kiss if I got an A, Baywatch." Artemis breathed with a smile.

"Got anymore tests you need help with?" Wally asked dazed, a hopeful smile on his face.

"You wish Baywatch."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter end.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>An: there you go hope you liked it.<em>

_Please read and review!_

_Arty._


	8. H is For

_AN: I am so sorry that I took so long to update!_

**_I have a good reason!_**

_1: My laptop screen decided to go completely black, so I couldn't use it and I really didn't have the money to fix it or my an external monitor. I had to use my mums laptop and I can't use it for long and her keyboard is like tiny so it threw off my writing badly._

_So yesterday I go on gum tree and the first thing I see is an external monitor for a £10 and I actually had this so I snapped it up. **Now here comes the weird thing**…I plug in the monitor and turn on my laptop and my laptops screen comes to life!_

_Apparently my laptop decided to take a few months nap and just woke up._

_Freaky huh?_

_But now I have a spare monitor and can watch videos while I write which is kinda awesome :D_

_And 2) H was bloody hard to think up._

_This chapter is one of my favourites now though and loosely based on a small scene from one of my other fics._

_Enjoy,_

_Arty x _

* * *

><p><strong>H Is For Hostile. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>RECOGNIZED ARTEMIS B07<strong>

Artemis stepped out of the zeta beam. Her eyes flickered around the room desperately, she relaxed slightly when she saw no sign of her boyfriend. She walked silently through the halls of the cave, her hands were shaking.

A tear slipped down her cheek.

She froze briefly when she heard voices, including the familiar fast talking of her boyfriend. She tried to turn and head the other way but her feet just continued to move towards the source of the voice.

Her hand shakily reached up over her shoulder and grasped her bow.

With a shaking hand, she slowly loaded it with an arrow

A shaky sob slipped from her lips, as she stepped into the room that was filled with the laughter of her friends.

They turned to her still smiling, only to freeze in horror as they got a good look at her.

Her hand shook violently as she raised the her bow and aimed, tears dripping down her cheeks.

"w-Wally…r-run…i-I can't…I c-can't stop." She forced out of her mouth, her voice wracked with sobs.

Her eyes met her boyfriends beautiful, terrified green eyes and she pleaded unsteadily.

"Kill me!"

And then she fired.

* * *

><p>She was leaping from rooftop to rooftop above the Gotham slums.<p>

She had to admit he hated Gotham, but she couldn't help but think the gothic style of the old buildings were beautiful. She checked her watch briefly, and smiled when she realised she was going to be early enough to spend a bit of time with Wally, before they trained.

She unconsciously sped up, but faltered when she felt eyes suddenly boring into her back.

She landed and rolled into a crouch her bow poised and ready.

and aimed…at nothing.

She frowned slightly, straightening, but not lowering her weapon. She trusted her instincts better than her eyes and they proved right when she heard the laughter that began to echo around her, at first she thought it was the joker.

But she realised the laughter was higher and less gravely.

She spun suddenly and felt herself freeze in surprise.

"You!? What do you want?"

The laughter grew.

"Why I want you…little archer." The figure cackled.

And then everything went red.

* * *

><p>Wally saw a familiar flash of blond and green out of the corner of his eye.<p>

He turned feeling the usual surge of happiness at the arrival of his girlfriend. The smile died however when he got a good look at his girlfriend.

Artemis' hair was messy and had been pulled from her usual ponytail.

Her uniform was torn in several places and seemed singed.

But most terrifying was her glowing red eyes and the tears falling from them. Her face was filled with complete terror as she slowly raised her bow, her hand moving jerkily as she drew back the arrow to fire.

"w-Wally…r-run…i-I can't…I c-can't stop." She sobbed brokenly.

Red eyes met his.

"Kill me!" She pleaded desperately.

And then she fired.

The arrow whipped towards him and he was knocked aside suddenly, as robin tackled him out of the way.

He sat up slowly for him, still in denial.

"Artemis…" He said horrified, as he watched his girlfriend notch another arrow. Her red eyes met his again and the bow jerked slightly, before settling on him again. "w-Wally m-move!" She choked, as she struggled with herself.

He dodged and the arrow struck the ground where he had been seconds before.

"Artemis…what happened…who did this to you!?" He asked desperately.

Another tear dripped down her face.

"t-The w-Witch b-Boy."

Wally froze and M'gann had to bat the arrow Artemis had shot at his chest away with her powers.

"Klarion!?" He said angrily.

She nodded shakily.

"h-He ordered m-me to tell you…revenge i-is a b-bitch." She said haltingly, her face filled with disgust. "That he will t-take e-everything f-from you…that y-your pretty little g-girlfriend w-was first and s-she w-will kill you s-slowly…painfully…u-unable…un-unable to s-stop herself…as…a-as she k-kills…kills the one she l-loves the most."

She paused and spoke quietly. "Unless, you kill her first." She met his eyes, her expression pleading.

"No Artemis!" Wally snapped angrily. "i-I can't hurt you…I love you." His eyes blurred, and he felt a tear slide down his face. She shot another arrow, which he dodged easily. The other members of the team shifted nervously, none of them wanting to have to attack their friend.

_M__'__gann? _He asked the green skinned girl quietly in his mind. _Can__'__t you do something?! _Desperation filling his 'voice'.

A soft sob echoed in his mind.

_I__'__m sorry Wally__…__Klarion's magic is blocking me…he's not controlling her thoughts though__…she…She wants to talk to you. _

A familiar caress touched his mind.

_Wally__…__I__'__m sorry__…__I wasn__'__t strong enough__…_

_Don__'__t be stupid arty__…__you__'__re the strongest person I know. _He whispered back.

_**Move! **_She snapped suddenly and he dodged to the left, her arrow sliced into his arm and he let out a pained hiss.

"No!"

The bow clattered to the floor and Artemis stumbled back clutching her head. Wally had taken the steps necessary to reach her before he had even registered it. His arms wrapped around her tightly pinning her arms to her side.

He smiled down at her stunned face, ignoring the red eyes.

"That's my girl…you can fight him Artemis." He said quietly to her, green eyes never leaving hers. Her eyes widened slightly and the red faded briefly to her usual grey.

"I love you." She whispered softly.

Then her grey eyes were drowned in red and she elbowed him sharply in the stomach and twisted from him.

She leapt away, scooping up her bow as she went.

She turned to stare at them all. Her eyes completely red and her mouth twisted into an un-natural grin that looked cruel and painful.

A familiar laugh echoed from her lips.

"I underestimated your little archer, Flash boy…she's strong for a human." Artemis said, while Klarion's voice slipped out of her mouth instead of her own.

The affect made a shiver of fear run down his spine.

Artemis smoothly pulled an arrow from her quiver and Wally let out a shout of horror as she held it to her own throat.

The twisted grin widened.

"Don't worry…I won't kill her yet…I have more for her to do…but you will follow her alone or she will die." Klarion hissed.

Artemis' red eyes shifted over them and a smug smirk slipped across her face at their angrily defeated expressions.

Wally stepped forward, his eyes never leaving the arrow at her throat.

"Good kiddies."

Artemis started to walk backwards out of the room. "Come on lover boy…you don't want me to slip after all." Klarion provoked.

Wally gritted his teeth and followed her, ignoring his team's protest in his mind.

* * *

><p>He followed her silently all the way to the zeta beams and stepping through he found himself in star city. He wondered vaguely if that meant that even though Klarion was controlling her, he didn't know what Artemis knew, like the fact that Artemis didn't live in star city.<p>

"Why are you doing this to her? I'm the one who stopped you from getting the Helmet of Fate. Let her go and fight me yourself." He snapped as they headed down the street, both of them keeping to the shadows.

Artemis' mouth opened and Klarion laughed.

And Wally realised that he had never hated someone so much.

"Why would I do that Flash Boy…when I can just watch as you are forced to fight the one you love to the death…it's my favourite thing about heroes…once you find their weak point…their putty in our hands." He giggled, before Artemis' arms wrapped around him tightly, and she smiled up at him emptily.

Red filled his vision and then he was being shoved to the floor. Zipping to his feet, he found himself standing in a large room, the only light from two bulbs hanging from the ceiling, leaving most of the room in shadow.

"Where are we, Witch Boy?" He asked angrily, green eyes darting around the room, unable to see his girlfriend. He saw a flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye and spun. Artemis was standing in front of him, her face blank.

"We're in a warehouse somewhere in Gotham." Klarion answered, but not from Artemis' mouth. Wally spun again and growled seeing Klarion lounging in a black throne on the other side of the room, his hand stroking Teekl gently, his lips twisted into a grin.

"I've always loved Gotham…it's the definition of chaos…and now I love it even more because it will be the place that one way or another I will have destroyed you!" He hissed, victoriously.

Wally felt something cold wrap around his neck from behind, and slumped to his knees as he suddenly felt…disconnected. He stared at his hands in horror, before reaching up and gripping the collar that had been placed around his neck.

An inhibitor collar.

He swallowed nervously as he got up slowly, his legs shaking slightly.

"Like my gift? I figured Artemis should get a handicap after all its hardly fair for a normal human to fight a speedster…now how about an incentive? If you kill her, I'll let you go free. If she kills you I'll let her go free and safe…it's up to you flash boy…now you might want to move." Klarion said gleefully, his eyes flickering to behind him.

Wally dodged to the side and Artemis' kick missed him by inches.

He stumbled away, eyes darting to her face.

Red eyes stared back, but the tears dripping from them showed just who was looking out of them.

"Artemis."

She let out a sob as she spun, kicking out viciously, it almost caught him, but apparently while his powers were suppressed he was still slightly faster than a normal human.

"w-Wally p-please…you have to stop me…i-I don't want to hurt you!" She sobbed, desperately as she lashed out again. Her foot caught his stomach and he crumpled slightly, his breath leaving his lungs in a whoosh of air.

"I'm so sorry." Artemis sobbed, before ducking and sweeping his legs out from under him. He hit the ground with a cry and then she was on top of him, her hands around his neck, just under the collar causing it to dig painfully into his throat.

He gasped in pain as she began to squeeze.

"Oh god, Wally please…Please fight back…please I don't want to kill you please…fight back! Kill me!" Artemis screamed desperately, even as her hands tightened.

Wally smiled up at her, even as everything began to dim.

"i-It's o-okay." He choked out, his hand reaching up to stroke her cheek with a shaking hand. Her eyes widened and her hands loosened ever so slightly.

"Don't be s-sad okay…none of this is y-your fault…it's mine…" He whispered, quietly, his smiled again weakly. "I'm sorry…but…at least the last thing I see is you…" His world was dimming and his hand slid from her cheek.

"Wally no! you have to fight me please!" Artemis wept.

Wally shook his head feebly. "No…I just wish …" his eyes started to drift close. "…I…could have…_seen your…eyes…_"

Everything went black and a scream of anguish echoed in the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED…<strong>

* * *

><p><em>AN: <em>

…_wow I feel so evil. _

_Don't worry next chapter will be up very soon either tonight or tomorrow. _

_I hope to see lots of reviews and I'm sorry once again for taking so long with this chapter. _

_Please read and review, _

_Arty. _


	9. I is For

_AN: here you go guys._

_Thanks for the hundred plus reviews!_

_Arty._

* * *

><p><em>I is For…<em>

**Inconsolable.**

* * *

><p><em>This can<em>_'__t be happening. _

She was staring at his pale face as her hands released his neck.

_This can__'__t be real. _

He was still smiling.

_He can__'__t be__…_

Footsteps were heading her way.

"Oh my…such devotion…how pathetic." Klarion said uncaringly. She ignored him, her eyes never leaving Wally's face. "I could kill you right now…couldn't I?" The Witch Boy said amused, a hand gripped her chin.

She didn't know if she was in control of her own body, but she didn't want to move even if she could.

_I killed him. _

"Do it then." She whispered, her voice hoarse with the remnants of her screaming.

_I deserve it. _

"I don't think I will." Klarion whispered, his hand leaving her face.

Teekl meowed.

"Ah… your friends are here…goodbye little archer have fun with your guilt." He cackled, and suddenly she was alone.

She reached out slowly and touched her boyfriends cheek.

_He__'__s warm._

The thought broke the shock that consumed her, as she realized she could still save him.

Shaking violently as she began CPR.

She dimly noted when doors of the room were ripped from its hinges and she heard m'gann scream. Artemis ignored everything as she continued.

She ignored her friends crowding around her and Wally.

She ignored the eerie silence as they all waited.

All she could think of was Wally.

* * *

><p><em>I<em>_'__m sorry about what I said.__"__ Wally suddenly whispered, looking right into her eyes. She had never realised how green they were she thought as she smiled at him. _

"_I'__m sorry too.__"__ she whispered, before turning to look at the ceiling, wally doing the same music blaring into their ears. _

"_jeez Baywatch you have some depressing music on this thing." _

_Wally shoved her over slightly, making her laugh._

* * *

><p><strong>Wally. <strong>Pressing down on his chest.

* * *

><p><em>She paused as she turned away, a guilty expression on her face. <em>_"__I__'__m sorry I got you hurt today__…__it was all my fault.__"__ She apologized suddenly. _

_Wally stared at her, __"__Wait are you apologizing because I saved your life?__"__ he asked confused. She nodded seriously. _

"_Don'__t be stupid.__"__ He snapped slightly angry. __"__If I hadn__'__t pushed you out of the way that guy would have killed you, I__'__d rather have a sprained ankle than a dead friend.__"_

_She blushed slightly embarrassed. __"__Whatever I__'__m just saying__…__I__'__m sorry that you got hurt.__"__ She muttered._

* * *

><p><strong>Wally<strong>**…****Don****'****t leave me****…****Please. **Breathing into him.

* * *

><p>"<em>Thanks…you know for jumping out of a plane for me." She said quietly, causing Wally to grin at her. <em>

"_No problem, I am a hero after all." _

_Artemis snorted as she lent against him and closed her eyes. _

"_I gu__ess you are__…"__ She said quietly. _

"_Thanks for helping me too" He__ said softly as she drifted off, the last thing she felt was his head resting on top of hers._

* * *

><p><strong>I don<strong>**'****t think I could live without you. **Pressing down on his chest.

* * *

><p>"<em>I lied, I'<em>_m sorry.__"__ Artemis looked up looking startled and slightly confused by Wally__'__s quiet words. _

"_You lied? About what?" __She asked confused. _

"_You'__re the most beautiful girl I__'__ve ever met.__"__ Wally said softly, meeting her grey eyes determinedly. She blinked stunned at the sudden words, even after everything her sister had said. _

"_I'__ve never thought of you as anything but a girl, you__'__ve never been one of the guys. You__'__re smart and have a totally wicked sense of humour and you could probably kick my ass.__"__ Artemis raised a single eyebrow and Wally rubbed the back of his neck, __"__Okay you can kick my ass anytime.__"__ he amended, causing Artemis__'__s lips to twitch slightly. _

"_You'__re probably going to kick my ass after I__'__ve finished speaking actually__…__but anyway__…__You__'__re beautiful and it was a total lie when I said that I didn__'__t think that__…__I like you a lot, ever since you started the team and I didn__'__t realise just how much until you fell out of that plane.__"_

_Wally stopped and took a deep breath. _

"_I think I'__m in love with you.__"__ He blurted out. __"__I just wanted you to know that, feel free to beat the crap out of me now.__"__ He added closing his eyes and tensing. Artemis stared at him for a second before smiling and reaching out to drag him forward, his eyes flew opened startled. _

"_I was really hoping you wouldn'__t really do-__"__ He started only to be cut off when artemis slammed her lips into his. His green eyes stared into hers stunned, before Artemis pulled away and smirked at him as he gaped, his mouth opening and closing in shock. _

"_Oh, so that'__s how you shut a speedster up.__"__ She said cheekily, her smirk turning into a grin __"__I never would have guessed.__"__ And then she was kissing him again and this time he kissed back._

* * *

><p><strong>Please<strong>**…****come back to me. **Breathing into him.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh come on Wally! Seriously, you'<em>_ll see her in four hours! Stop moping!__"__ the pink haired girl sitting next to wally on the ground snapped. _

_Artemis reached them just as wally was about to answer. __"__I have to agree with her Baywatch, moping really doesn__'__t suit you.__"__ She teased, causing wally to look up startled. _

_Wally__'__s friends looked shocked when they recognized her voice. _

_But she ignored them and watched wally__'__s face turn from shock to complete and utter happiness. _

_Wally was on his feet and kissing her seconds later. She smiled happily into the kiss and wrapped her arms around him loosely. They broke apart panting slightly, both grinning stupidly, their foreheads touching. _

"_How did you get here?" he asked quietly._

"_I Ditched and dick gave me a lift." Artemis said with a smirk. _

"_I love you arty." Wally laughed._

_Artemis pecked him on the lips. __"__I love you too.__"_

* * *

><p><strong>I don<strong>**'****t want you to die. **She wouldn't stop.

* * *

><p>"<em>My Dad is Sportsmaster." She blurted. <em>

_If she wasn__'__t so terrified Wally__'__s expression of shock would have made her laugh. _

"_s-Sportsmaster!?" _

_Artemis nodded and pulled her hands from his, so she could wrap her arms around herself. _

"_Yeah…I…he…he'__s been training me all my life, I could hold a bow and arrow before I could walk__…__my Mom was an assassin as well and she was crippled and sent to jail for six years__…__she had grown tired of the life__…__so when she got out__…__she got me away from him__…__he told me it was my fate to become an assassin and to prove him wrong__…__I started going out at night to fight crime__…__and I saw you guys fighting Amazo and saved you__…__I came home to find my Mom furious and Batman and Green Arrow sitting on my couch. They let me join The Team and Ollie agreed to pretend that I was his Niece.__"__ Artemis finished, still avoiding his eyes. _

_Artemis was startled when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug. __"__You don__'__t hate me?__"__ She asked surprised. _

"_Like I said, nothing can make me hate you Artemis." Wally replied, kissing her forehead softly. _

"_Really? It doesn'__t change anything between us?__"_

_He shook his head and hugged her tighter. __"__The only change is that I now know what the hell that ninja boyfriend thing was all about.__"__ He said with a smirk, before turning serious. __"__And how much stronger and braver you are for going through all that and still being a hero.__"_

_Artemis buried her face into his shoulder as she hugged him tightly. __"__Thank you__…"_

"_For what?" Wally asked confused. _

"_For not hating me." _

_Wally pulled her down to layback on the bed, her head laying on his chest and kissed her forehead again. __"__I could never hate you.__"_

_Artemis smiled up at him before snuggling against him. _

"_I love you Baywatch." _

"_I love you too Beautiful."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Live Wally! <strong>_

She stopped as red gloved hands wrapped around hers. She looked at his face to see sleepy green eyes staring back.

"Arty?" He coughed weakly.

Alive.

He was alive.

Her lip trembled.

And suddenly she was sobbing into his chest desperately hugging his hands to her own.

And she doubted she would ever stop.

* * *

><p>He hated the silence.<p>

He wanted sound.

He had died.

He remembered her face when he had opened his eyes, feeling the pressure on his chest. Her eyes had been so wide and unfocused, that she hadn't even realised that he didn't need CPR any more. He remembered the look on her face when he caught her hands and said her name.

She had looked relieved, but at the same time she looked so broken.

His heart had shattered as her face crumpled and she let out almost painful sounding sobs.

She had clung to him for so long, completely ignoring the leagues attempts to coax her away so they could check on them. He had snapped at the angrily when they just worked her up more. Their team-mates forced the mentors away, and he stood with the help of Connor, shifting Artemis' sobbing form into his arms and carried her all the way to the bio ship.

She hadn't been able to calm down and J'onn had been forced to sooth her to sleep with his powers.

He had been forced to let her go by his uncle as soon as they reached the cave. He hated being away from her, even though he was only a few feet away, laying on the bed across from where he sat getting his ribs checked out.

He couldn't find the energy to answer any questions with more than one word. All he could do was stare at her curled up form.

A hand appeared out of the corner of his eye and he flinched away violently, staring with wide eyes at the frozen form of his uncle and his team mates in the doorway. He hated the sadness in their eyes, especially his uncle and he wished suddenly that the man was wearing his mask. "It's okay Wally…I'm just going to get the collar off." He said almost soothingly. Wally felt himself twitch slighty, before tilting his head up a little, his whole body tensing up unconsciously.

His eyes switched back to Artemis, trying desperately not to focus on the hands working near his throat. He relaxed at the sudden click and slumped in relief as he felt almost right again. He reached up to his throat and flinched as his fingers brushed what must have been a pretty impressive bruise, if the horror on the faces of the others in the room.

"d-Do you-" He started, but stopped as he heard his own voice, rough and scratchy. He swallowed and licked his lips nervously before he continued. "Do you t-think it'll be healed before she wakes up?" He asked quietly, glancing up at his uncle, desperation flickering in his eyes.

Barry smiled slightly, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. "Yeah it'll be gone in about half an hour." He said reassured, reaching out to squeeze his shoulder.

Wally relaxed slightly and before anyone could stop him he blurred away.

He could feel his Uncle following him cautiously, staying a few seconds behind, obviously trying to give him space, but worried about him just the same. Wally darted into his room and pulled of his uniform and had his civilian clothes on a split second later.

He had stopped in front of the mirror to study the bruise, when his uncle knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in Uncle Barry." He called quietly, hand tracing the already darkening bruise…shaped like a small hand. He swallowed painfully, his girlfriends tearstained face flashing through his mind. He didn't notice his Uncle enter until the man was hugging him tightly.

Wally hugged back needing the comfort just as much as the man, who let out a shuddering breath. "I thought I'd lost you kid." Barry muttered shakily.

"So did I." Wally muttered back into the man's shoulder.

He pulled away and in true speedster fashion began to pace.

"What happened kid?" His Uncle asked softly.

Wally paused, feeling several emotions flash through him at once.

Guilt. Anger. Sadness. Fear. Horror.

"I-He wanted us to fight to the death Uncle Barry." He said suddenly, sounding unexpectedly broken. His Uncle stayed silent, but Wally could see the anger burning in his eyes. "The sick bastard let her see what she was doing, let her talk to me…let her beg me to kill her! She was so scared…" He shook slightly, breaking off take a breath.

"I-I'm sorry Uncle Barry." He said suddenly, causing the man to blink in surprise.

"Sorry for what kid?"

Wally avoided his gaze when he answered, his voice barely a whisper. "I didn't even try to fight back…she was begging me to…she didn't want to hurt me…but the thought of hurting her…I just couldn't do it Uncle Barry…and Klarion said she could go free if she killed me…and I love her so much…I've never felt like this before…it's like my whole being was against fighting back…all I wanted was her to be safe…even when…even when Klarion made her choke me to death…I thought of how much it would hurt everyone if I died…but I just couldn't hurt her…" He let out a sob and his uncles arms were around him once again.

"Shhh…it's okay kid." He soothed softly.

"It was horrible Uncle Barry, she was begging me to kill her! It made me feel so sick…if I ever see Klarion again…" He trailed off slightly, before finishing. "If I ever see Klarion again, I might kill him Uncle Barry." He said softly, but coldly.

His uncle's arms tightened slightly and he let out a sigh. "Me too kid…me too." He said quietly.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, which felt like hours to the two speedsters, before Wally pulled away, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. "I'm going to go see Artemis." He said quietly.

Barry nodded, with a small knowing smile. "did I ever tell you that I have this theory." He said suddenly, some of his old mischief appearing in his eyes. Wally raised a confused eyebrow. "Speedsters…we flirt with anything remotely female…but never seriously and never date…but then we meet a girl or woman…that's just different for us…just a glance is all it takes…and we fall over our own feet trying to make them happy and all our awesome pick up lines completely and utterly fail us rather spectacularly…but they end up being the yin to our yang. Jay and Joan, me and Iris and now you and Artemis…if your anything like me and Iris…you'll get through this and come out stronger than ever."

Wally stared at the man and his lips twitched up into the first real smile since waking up. "My spitfire huh." He murmured.

His uncle looked surprised, but grinned back "Yeah, that's a pretty good name for a speedsters girl." He mused with a grin.

Wally smiled softly and seconds later he was standing by Artemis' bedside. His friends jerked slightly at his sudden arrival. They studied him carefully, worry glinting in their eyes, but Wally smiled at them briefly, causing most of it to fade. Then he turned back to his girlfriend and gently brushed her hair from her face.

She shifted slightly, a frown flickering across her face for a spilt second.

"_Wally_…" She murmured sleepily, before settling again.

On impulse he climbed onto the bed to lay next to her, she seemed to sense him, even in her sleeping state and shifted until she was curled against him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her hair, before relaxing into the pillows and closing his eyes, drifting slowly to sleep.

* * *

><p>He stirred several times.<p>

* * *

><p>First was to his friends getting up and leaving the room.<p>

* * *

><p>Second to a silent Batman watching them from the doorway, the man nodding briefly when he noticed his eyes open.<p>

* * *

><p>Third to Green Arrow and Black Canary.<p>

* * *

><p>Fourth to Roy surprisingly, who was talking softly on his phone to someone called Jade.<p>

* * *

><p>And the fifth time was in the dark, the only light coming from the doorway and to the sound of someone crying and the feeling of his t-shirt getting damp. He shifted and tightened his grip around his girlfriends shaking shoulders. She glanced up startled, the tear tracks on her face shining in the dim light.<p>

He was surprised by the sudden surge of love when he saw the soft grey eyes.

"I love you so much."

The words slipped from his mouth like a happy sigh.

She looked astonished for some reason and he lent down and captured her lips for a second. His fingers brushing her cheek.

"How can you say that?" She asked hoarsely, avoiding his gaze and pulling away so she was sitting up. "I killed you." She whispered, her voice filled with horror.

"I know." He said softly back.

"How can you love me then? Why don't you hate me?" She snapped back, almost angrily.

"Do you want me to hate you?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered.

He reached out, wrapping her in his arms tightly and burying his face in her neck. "Sorry babe, but I could never hate you…I love you to much…I would die a thousand more times to save you all over again." He breathed.

She sobbed slightly and turned in his arms, wrapping her own around him tightly, burying her face into his neck. "Please don't…I can't lose you again Wally." She whispered brokenly.

"I can't lose you either Artemis." He whispered back as he lay down, her curled against his chest tightly.

They lay like that all night.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter End.<em>

* * *

><p><em>AN: <em>

_Hope you enjoyed it! _

_Please read and review! _

_If anyone has an idea for j please tell me cause I am stumped! _

_Laters, _

_Arty _


	10. J is for

**_AN: sorry it took so long, I just couldn't get the ending right. _**

**_Hope you like it suggestions for K are welcome, _**

**_Arty x_**

* * *

><p><strong>J is for Jaded. <strong>

* * *

><p>Wally awoke, covered in sweat and shaking, to the faces of his Aunt and Uncle. He sped around them and straight into the bathroom, where he threw up violently.<p>

_Artemis__'__ face twisted with terror as tears dripped from her red eyes. _

_Hands around his neck, everything going dark as she screamed. _

_Red eyes__…__laughing. _

He curled up against the wall, arms wrapped round his knees and his face hidden by his knees, as shudders rippled throughout his body.

He couldn't take this anymore.

Every night since Klarion…he kept reliving it over and over until he barely slept more than three hour a night, he was exhausted.

He was just so tired, but every night he saw his beautiful Artemis broken once more, begging for him to kill her. His nightmares twisted his fear and sometimes she lay dead, or their roles were reversed and he was the one killing her.

_She was staring at him with red eyes, bloody tears dripping down her cheeks. _

_His hands around her soft neck, his tears dripping and mixing with hers. _

Just thinking about it made him feel ill.

"Oh Wally…"

He looked up at his Aunt as she knelt besides him, his Uncle watching from the door his expression sad.

"Aunt Iris." He whispered, his voice breaking slightly as tears dripped down his face. "Why won't they stop?"

Iris let out a small sob and pulled him into her arms.

"Oh my baby boy…it'll be okay, it'll be okay." She soothed, rocking him gently, her hand stroking his hair as he broke down.

He just didn't know what to do.

* * *

><p>"Artemis…please…just try and get some sleep, <em>please<em>?"

She stared blankly at the TV in front of her, trying desperately to forget the real world as she watched Alice fall into wonderland. She must have watched it a thousand times since-_no_ she wouldn't think about it.

_Her hands squeezing. _

_The light fading from the love of her life__'__s eyes. _

_Laughter. _

_Red eyes. _

She inhaled sharply and forced herself to focus on Alice.

Artemis knew she was worrying her mother, but she couldn't sleep, not anymore it was just too much, relieving it over and over…She had an hour or two sleep anyway…that was enough.

She dimly heard her mother talking to someone quietly, but she just didn't care.

She pulled the cover around her tightly, so only her eyes peeked out to watch the film.

She just wanted to forget for a while.

* * *

><p>Wally needed to get out of the house.<p>

So he pulled on his costume and ran, leaving the nightmares behind.

He was running faster than he ever had before. He didn't want to stop.

He felt more alive than he had in days.

He would just keep going, he didn't have to remember. In fact he couldn't remember much, all he could think of was running faster and faster.

Then a frantic voice in his head.

It took him a minute or two to even remember what the voice was saying and a bit longer to remember who it was.

**_'Wally you have to stop!'_** It was his uncles voice.

_'Uncle Barry? How are you in my head.'_ Wally blinked in surprised as he realised how out of it he sounded.

_'M'gann connected me, it was the only way to get through to you! Stop running now!'_ His uncles voice was panicked and scared.

Wally frowned. _'But…I don't want to.'_

_'Wally please stop…if not for me for Artemis…your killing yourself!'_

Artemis?

Wally slowed as a memory of a beautiful blond girl's tearstained face.

"_Please don__'__t__…__I can__'__t lose you again Wally.__"__ She whispered brokenly._

What the hell was he doing!?

How could he just forget everything like that!? It scared him at how easily he had forgotten his family, his friends…Artemis.

He wouldn't do this to her!

He skidded to a halt and instantly crumpled to the ground.

His Uncle was by his side instantly, his expression an odd mix of relief and worry. "Kid don't ever do that to me again!" He breathed, pulling him into his arms and standing.

Wally felt so weak, that he could barely lift his head and instead rested it limply against his Uncle's chest.

"'m sorry…" He mumbled.

His eyes were drifting closed and he was just so tired everything hurt.

"Please kid…don't ever go that fast again."

"I won't…promise."

* * *

><p>Her fist hit the bag violently and as it swung back she kicked it away again. Her face twisted in hate as she saw, not the punching bag, but the whining little shit that had ruined her life. His red eyes taunted her as she slammed the bag twice as hard.<p>

She wouldn't let him win!

She wouldn't let him destroy her!

She just kept hitting it over and over, even as the chain creaked ominously and the stuffing drifted to the floor.

Suddenly arms wrapped around her tightly and pinned her arms to her sides. She struggled violently, but slowed as she realised with a jerk that someone was talking to her.

"-mis! Artemis stop it! Artemis!?"

She stopped struggling. "Kaldur?" She asked softly, confused.

The Atlantean relaxed his hold and let out a relieved sigh. She pulled away from his hold and he allowed her to. She turned to him and found him watching her with worried eyes.

"Artemis…I believe it would be best if you return to your home." He said carefully.

Artemis felt herself bristle defensively. "I'm fine." She snapped back.

Her leader shook his head sadly and reached out grabbing her wrists and lifting her hands between them. She stared dumbstruck at the blood that dripped from the torn skin of her knuckles. She became suddenly aware of the horrible pain in her hands and flinched.

"This proves to me that you are not fine Artemis." Kaldur said softly, but firmly. "You have not yet recovered from your ordeal. You need to go home and rest." He said gently.

She pulled away.

"I can't." She muttered.

"Can't what?" Kaldur asked patiently.

"I can't sleep…all I see is Wally…dying because of me!" She said and then she was sobbing hopelessly.

Kaldur reached out and pulled her into a hug. His hand rubbing her back gently.

"Everything will be okay Artemis, you are strong enough to survive this, you will overcome your fear and become stronger than before." He said soothingly after several minutes as her sobs slowed.

Artemis allowed herself to slowly relax, Kaldur's words repeating themselves over and over.

"Thanks Kaldur." She murmured softly, allowing her team leader to lead her out of the gym.

* * *

><p>"I really don't know if this is a good idea."<p>

"Oh do shut up. This is going to work perfectly…don't you trust me?"

"…Sometimes I think I do and then you smile like that and I start to reconsider…"

"You're so funny red. Come on already!"

"Fine but if we get caught…"

* * *

><p>Wally groaned as he shifted, eyes flickering open and staring up in confusion.<p>

Why was his ceiling blue…and why was there tiny little birds flying around his room.

His brain suddenly woke up fully and he realised that he was laying outside.

He sat up slowly and glanced around. He was in his pyjamas and apparently on a beach. He blinked at the bright blue ocean and pinched himself. "Ow! Okay not a dream…where the hell am I!?" He muttered confused.

"…Wally?"

He jerked round at the sleepy voice behind him and blinked as he saw Artemis sitting up, rubbing her eyes sleepily. Wally blushed slightly as he took note of the oversized t-shirt that she wore as a nightie, revealing very nice legs.

He cleared his throat. "Hey Artemis…don't suppose you know where we are?"

Artemis glanced around and for the first time Wally saw her look completely bewildered. "No…I don't…what the hell?" She muttered, standing up gracefully and once again Wally's eyes found her legs.

"…Oi! my face is up here Baywatch, I get that you like my legs, but seriously can you wait until we find out how the hell we got here?" She snapped, but her eyes sparked with amusement.

Wally cleared his throat and locked his eyes firmly on his girlfriend's face and smiled sheepishly.

She smiled back.

"Alright come on lets-" She broke off as something rang. They exchanged a confused look and ran towards the sound, which was coming from just around the corner of the beach. Turning the corner they both stopped.

A small cottage sat at the side off the beach, practically buried in the foliage. Artemis glanced down at her feet at the ringing mobile that lay on the ground.

Exchanging a look with her boyfriend, she scooped it up and answered it hesitatingly "Hello?"

_"Hey sis!"_ Artemis blinked, before groaning in horror. "Oh god Jade, what did you do!?" She asked her sister, horrified.

_"Oh calm down sis and put me on speaker so your red head can hear."_

Artemis sighed and put the phone on speaker. "There. Now what the hell have you done!?" She asked again, ignoring Wally's growing confusion.

_"Now Artemis, you should introduce me to your boyfriend first."_ Jade said teasingly, causing Artemis to practically snarl. "Wally, my psycho of a sister Jade also known as Cheshire. Jade, my boyfriend Wally also known as Kid Flash." She snapped out, smiling apologetically at her baffled and slightly freaked out boyfriend.

_"Nice to meet you Wally…Roy has told me so much about you!"_ Jade chirped happily.

Wally blinked at the phone. "Roy?" He mumbled, looking rather thrown.

_"Yeah…hey Wally…I would like to mention in my defence that I was bribed."_ Roy suddenly said from the other end of the line, sounding rather sheepish.

"If by bribed you mean _seduced _by your _girlfriend _then yeah…we believe you." Artemis huffed, crossing her arms.

Wally suddenly dragged a hand down his face. "Ugh, what the hell is going on!? Is this like some kind of freaky dream of something?" He muttered, collapsing into the sand.

_"This is no dream flash boy." Jade _said happily, before her voice turned serious._ "You see I've been watching Artemis since….the incident and Roy has been keeping an eye on you kid…you're both pretty fucked up from what happened and The League isn't doing anything so we stepped in."_

Artemis and Wally met each others eyes briefly, before looking away.

_"You two need to relax for a couple of days."_ Roy said softly. _"Me and Jade thought it would be best if you were together and Jade owns this island…the fridge is stocked enough to feed you and Wally for a week, so just have fun okay?"_

_"See you in a week kiddies! don't do anything I wouldn't do!"_ Cheshire chimed in, before the line went dead.

The two heroes stared at the phone for several seconds, before finally meeting each others eyes.

Wally cleared his throat awkwardly. "So um…do you think there are some clothes inside the house?…and maybe some food?"

Artemis nodded and Wally stood up, holding out a hand to help her up, she smiled when he continued to hold her hand as they walked up to the house.

The house was very basic inside, but cosy. One bedroom, a kitchen/dinning room with a huge walk in freezer, a bathroom and a lounge. There were two suitcases on the bed in the bedroom and they were relieved to find their clothes inside.

Artemis disappeared into the bathroom and returned in a simple tank top and shorts. She found Wally laid out on the bed, dressed in shorts and a red t-shirt.

He smiled at her and patted the bed next to him, she hesitated before laying down, her whole body relaxing as Wally wrapped his arms around her. She sighed in relief, for the first time realising how tense she had been feeling the past few weeks.

She buried her face into his chest, her arms hugging him tighter, Wally tightened his grip as well and on hand stroked her hair softly. "You've been having nightmares too haven't you?" He said quietly, more of a statement than a question.

She nodded silently.

Wally kissed her forehead gently and she snuggled up closer.

They lay there silently, just enjoying a chance to relax.

Neither noticed drifting to sleep.

* * *

><p>Wally's eye flickered opened slowly. He stared up at the ceiling for several seconds, trying to remember where he was, he grinned as he remembered, before blinking in surprise as he realised he had actually slept without a nightmare.<p>

He glanced down at where Artemis slept peacefully on his chest.

They must have slept all day, because the room was filled with the reddish glow of sunset. He snuggled back against the pillows, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend tightly. He closed his eyes and let himself drift back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Artemis awoke slowly.<p>

She blinked in the semi-darkness, listening to the sound of birds outside the window, she was warm and for once felt rested and relaxed. She shifted her head slightly so she could see Wally's face. She felt herself smile at his relaxed expression. It looked like they had both gotten their first night sleep in weeks. She slowly extracted herself from his arms and got off the bed padding out of the room and into the kitchen.

She smiled out of the kitchen window, watching as the sun rose up from the horizon. She had to admit that her sister had been completely right.

This was exactly what she and Wally needed.

She watched the sunrise for another minute, before heading over to the fridge to find something that she could make for her bottomless pit of a boyfriend. She grinned as she found the fridge and freezer over flowing with choices.

Perfect.

* * *

><p>Wally awoke to his stomach snarling at him as he inhaled one of the most delicious smell he had ever smelt. He was zipping towards the smell before he was even fully awake.<p>

He stopped in the doorway, his jaw dropping slightly as he took in the sight of the kitchen.

The table was covered with plates piled with various meats, egg's (scrambled and fried.) and hash browns. At the table with her back to him as she read a magazine and ate her own breakfast, sat Artemis, her long legs resting on the chair across from her.

"'bout time you're up, I've been waiting for you to get up." She said, glancing over her shoulder and smirking at him.

Wally zipped over to her and sat beside her with a grin. "Have I told you I love you?" He said happily, pulling a plate towards him.

Artemis smirked as she turned the page of her magazine. "You may have mentioned it."

In less than a minute he had eaten firsts, seconds and thirds.

Reaching for fourths he paused as Artemis once again caught his attention. She had shifted in her chair and was staring out of the window, her lips tilted in a small smile. The sun light was reflecting in eyes and she looked so relaxed and alive compared to the shell that Klarion had left behind and he wondered briefly whether he looked the same.

He quickly ate his last serving and stood, grabbing his girlfriend's hand and pulling her to her feet and into his arms. He wrapped her arms around her tightly and kissed her.

They grinned at each other as they pulled apart. "Want to go build a sand castle?" Wally asked breathlessly, causing Artemis to laugh.

"Yeah, sure Baywatch, lets go."

And that was how they spent the whole week.

Forgetting Klarion, forgetting the nightmares, the terror and being heroes.

Instead they just focused on being Wally and Artemis.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>AN: hope you liked it, please, read and review :D<em>

_Arty._


	11. K is For

**AN: I am so amazingly sorry that this took so long to write, I seriously couldn't think of an idea for K.**

**I hope you enjoy it and review!**

**Arty x**

* * *

><p><strong>K is for…<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>keeper.<strong>_

* * *

><p>He stood, completely frozen in terror, one hand raised but unmoving.<p>

He took a deep shuddering breath.

"Come on Wally, get it together." He muttered to himself. "You can do this! You've fought villains, you've pranked _Batman_….you've asked Artemis out on a date….you're just meeting her mother…I mean, sure, she was an assassin, but she's retired now and you can handle it….just knock on the freaking door!" He ordered himself, and forced down his nerves long enough to rap gently on the door, only to yelp as it instantly swung open.

He stared at the woman who had answered the door, taking in her dark hair and eyes. "Um hi?" He said awkwardly.

Artemis had gotten a lot of her features from her mother…Including the unimpressed stare. "About time you finally stopped talking to yourself and knocked, you're lucky the neighbours don't call the police." She said as way of greeting.

Wally instantly turned red and spluttered, completely mortified. "I-um-you heard that!?"

Her lips twitched slightly in amusement, the same way Artemis' did when she found something amusing. The thought made him smile slightly and he held out one of the bundles of flowers he had cradled in the crook of his arm.

"Um it's nice to meet you Mrs Crock…these are for you."

The woman smiled at him, shifting from unwelcoming to welcoming in an instant. "My, my, Artemis was right you are a charmer." She said, wheeling herself down the hallway. "Artemis! Wally's here!" She called out through the small apartment.

Wally took this as an invitation and stepped cautiously inside and followed Mrs Crock into the lounge.

Where he was tackled by a blond blur.

He caught Artemis laughing at her excited but nervous expression, as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Urgh you kiddies are so mushy." A familiar voice-that was not Mrs Crock- said from the other side of the room and Wally and Artemis jumped, startled and spun in unison towards where it came from.

A woman with wild black hair and dark eyes lay sprawled across the sofa lazily.

"Jade, what the hell are you doing here!?" Artemis practically snarled.

Ah.

The crazy sister that kidnapped them and dumped them on her island for a vacation.

Not knowing really what to do Wally just sent the woman an awkward wave, which she returned with a wink.

"I'm visiting our mother, dear sister, is that a crime now too?" The assassin said calmly, causing Artemis to practically hiss.

"Girls, no fighting." Mrs. Crock ordered from the kitchen, where she was setting the table. "And Jade, please tell Red Arrow to stop loitering on the fire escape and come inside."

Wally and Artemis gaped slightly as an awkward Roy, climbed in through the window and apologised before sitting besides Jade, who sprawled across him instead of the couch.

"Er…Hi Roy." Wally said, as his girlfriend silently fumed besides him.

Roy looked almost as awkward as Wally felt.

"Um yeah…hi Wally."

"oh yeah, I got these for you beautiful!" Wally offered Artemis the slightly squashed flowers, hoping to calm her down before she attacked Jade.

It seemed to work as she smiled and kissed his cheek before walking off to put them in water.

"Um…you have a lovely home Mrs crock." Roy said quietly, trying to break the awkward silence.

The woman beamed at him over the table. "Oh thank you Roy, and please call me Paula, you too Wally, and boy's please come sit at the table dinner's ready." She added, sending the speedster a smile as he appeared at the table eagerly, before she had even finished, Artemis smiled as she placed a plate of curry in front of him, loaded with extra rice and curry.

"Looks great Mrs- I mean Paula- Did you and Artemis cook this? She told me she likes to cook with you." Wally asked, curiously.

Paula grinned at her daughter before smiling. "Yes we did. Has Artemis cooked for you before then?" She asked curiously.

Wally nodded swallowing a mouthful of curry. "Yeah, loads! It was all delicious." he answered, grinning at his girlfriend, who smiled back embarrassed.

"You know…I was so surprised when Artemis told me she was going out with you." Paula said suddenly, studying them both. "All I kept hearing was about that 'annoying flash boy' and something about flirting with anything with breasts. I never would have guess it was jealousy." She added bluntly, causing Artemis to choke on her food, shooting her mum a horrified look. "m-Mom don't tell him that!" She hissed.

Wally gave her a half-hearted glare. "I do not flirt with anything with breasts!" He protested, and Roy let out a snort of laughter that turned to a coughing fit as his food went down the wrong pipe. Jade slapped his back, a slightly amused yet concerned look on her face. "You okay there red?" She asked, as the coughing subsided.

"y-Yeah, I'm fine just the idea of Wally not flirting." He explained to her with a grin.

"Dude, I don't flirt that much!" Wally protested.

"Yes you do." Both Roy and Artemis said together, exchanging a slightly startled glance that they had both actually agreed on something. "You hit on Wonder Woman, remember." Roy added with a grin.

Wally paled slightly. "You swore you would never mention that again." He hissed, glaring at the male archer.

"Wait you hit on Wonder Woman!?" Artemis repeated with a grin. "What happened!" She asked Roy, forgetting their mutual dislike. Roy let forward and happily explained the time he, Kaldur, Robin and Wally, met Wonder Woman and in his nervousness, hit on her and almost getting pounded by said woman after he put his foot in his mouth and said something rather sexist.

"The Flash had to zip him away before she put him in the infirmary. He hid in his room for weeks and he still avoids her like the plague." He finished with a grin, glancing at Wally, who had sunk down in his seat and turned almost ears bright red as everyone laughed.

"So how did you to finally realise you loved each other?" Paula asked, after the laughter had calmed and Wally's burning cheeks had cooled down. She blinked as both Wally and Artemis sighed, while Cheshire snickered.

"Am I missing something?" Paula asked with a confused frown.

"No Mum…its just…well." Artemis sighed again. "I found out Wally liked me after he unintentionally insulted me, and then he tracked me down to apologise and to tell me he loved me." She explained, ignoring the guilt that flashed across the speedsters face.

"Unintentionally insulted?" Paula inquired her eyebrow rising, and Wally blurted out the story so fast it was indecipherable.

"Wally your speed talking." Artemis muttered nudging him and causing him to blush again. "Sorry…that happens when I'm nervous sometimes…I-my friend Robin well he was bugging me about Artemis and how apparently he knew I'd always liked her and wanted me to confess, and I stupidly denied it by telling him that I didn't think she was beautiful-A complete lie you're absolutely beautiful." He added to his girlfriend, before continuing with the story, his voice still quite fast and nervous.

"Anyway, she overheard and ran off, and I felt awful because she was crying and I ran after her and tracked her to Gotham and I couldn't find her and the team followed, and I was so busy berating myself that Miss M had to mentally inform me that Artemis had been standing in front of me. I apologised and it somehow turned into me confession everything and for a second I thought she was going to punch me, but she kissed me instead and boy that really surprised me, but it was totally awesome!" He said with a wide grin.

"And that's how we got together!" Wally finished, before snatching up his drink and gulping it down.

Paula's smile grew as she listened, mainly because the speedster was so nervous and it was adorable, but also because of her daughters soft expression as she watched him too.

He seemed to be a keeper.

"…You know flash boy, I almost went to hunt you down after I saw my little sister in tears in a café, asking me if she was pretty…" Jade spoke up suddenly, her eyes glinting as she twirled her knife. Wally paled slightly, his eyes following the knifes motion, but Jade smiled slyly and continued.

"But lucky for you, flash boy, I saw you running frantically around Gotham in your civvies, looking for her, and I decided to give you a second chance…" she paused her sly smile growing. "After all I owed you…You did jump out of a plane for her when you can't even fly."

Paula and Wally spoke at the same time.

"Jumped out of a plane for her!?"

"Wait how did you know about the plane thing?"

Jade smirked at her sister. "Oh my little sister mentioned it and I was curious so I did some digging…did you know that those crooks you were fighting had security cameras installed in the cargo hold?" She asked with her trademark Cheshire grin at the two horrified teens.

She dug into her handbag and pulled out a tablet and after a minute she turned it to face her mother and played a grainy security feed.

* * *

><p><em>A lone gunman was standing in the middle of a cargo hold, his arm wrapped around a bleeding Artemis and Kid Flash and Robin were visible, behind a crate in the corner. <em>

"_Well, well__…__what a pretty little thing.__"__ He said, darkly, hugging her tightly. _

"_Get off of me you pervert." Artemis said coldly and spat in the man's face, causing the man to hit her across the face. Kid Flash started to get up but was held back by Robin._

_The man dragged Artemis forward roughly. _

"_Now all you little freaks better give yourselves up or the little archer goes for a little trip outside." He said darkly as he hit the button to open the planes hatch. _

_Artemis began to struggle as she was dragged towards the hatch and she managed to kick him in the crotch and force the gun away slightly. _

_Kid Flash risked a glance over the crate, just as the man jerked the gun, hitting Artemis with enough force to daze her, causing her to cry out and stumble backwards. Her boot hit the edge of the ramp and then she was dragged out of the hatch by the wind with a scream. _

"_NO! ARTEMIS!" Kid Flash's voice was raw with horror and terror, his voice drowning out his other team mates as he shot towards the hatch in a blur of yellow, colliding into the man and sending him off camera before leaping out of the plane with out even hesitating._

* * *

><p>The room was silent as Cheshire put down her tablet.<p>

Artemis turned to Wally, who had unconsciously grabbed her hand, when he had seen the video play. She pulled him closer and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Thanks again Baywatch." She whispered, pecking him on the cheek as she pulled away.

He smiled at her, but jumped slightly in surprise as her mother claimed his other hand in a tight grip. Her eyes filled with grateful tears as she smiled at him.

"Thank you for saving my little girl." She said simply, before giving his hand one last squeeze and letting go, moving away from the table and moved to the fridge, pausing briefly to wipe her eyes discreetly.

When she turned back to the table she had a huge chocolate cake in her lap.

"you know…I have always worried about my girls." She said softly, as she set it down on the table. "I met their father on a job two years before we had Jade…I thought I loved him once." She said, her voice wistful and sad.

"Things grew bad and I realised that he was a man whose heart had long since turned to ice, he was violent and cruel. I like to think that that some part of him not hardened and twisted by his choices, loved us in someway, but it is unlikely. We were close to separating, I was growing tired with killing. when I discovered I was going to have Jade and all the problems seemed to vanish and the fights stopped."

Wally watched as a slight smile flickered across the woman's face. He spared a quick glance at the others at the table and noted Jade and Artemis staring blankly ahead with oddly identical vacant expression. But he could tell they weren't as untouched by their mothers words as they let on if the vice like grip Artemis had on his hand and the slight pain that flickered across Roy's pensive face was any indication.

He met the other red-heads eyes for a split second, before returning their gaze to their girlfriend's mother as she continued her story.

"I wonder sometimes why I never notice the cold and calculating look in his eyes as he watched the girls. Why I never noticed how different they seemed each time I returned from an overseas mission…by the time I saw the signs…of training…Jade was already well on her way to being his new weapon." Jade twitched at this, her eyes dark and Roy flinched and glanced at her worriedly.

"I was ready to leave him when I came home to Jade bandaging up a knife wound on Artemis' arm, I did not enjoy the life of an assassin and I refused to let my little girls lose themselves to the same…I decide to take on more job…to secure funds for us to disappear where he would never find us…" Paula paused, her hands gripping the arms of her wheelchair tightly.

"I should never have gone…I was paralysed during the job…he left me behind…I went away and got out six years later…in those six years…I lost contact with them…I returned home to find it empty and I used everything I had to desperately hunt them down and get my girls back. I found Artemis with a broken arm, looking after herself in an empty house. She told me how Jade had ran away from home and become an assassin for the Shadows…Cheshire and that Artemis had been raised alone, defiantly resisting her fathers attempts to turn her into a weapon…I confronted him and took Artemis with me when I left."

The sombre atmosphere broke, when the woman laughed.

"I was actually worried when Artemis kept sneaking out at night, even more when Batman and Green Arrow showed up in the lounge. When they told me how she had become a vigilante hero, I admit that I was so relieved that I may have disturbed Green Arrow with my laughter." She said cheerfully.

She finally picked up the knife she had brought to cut the cake, giving it an expert twirl before serving up the cake.

She spoke again as she handed out the plates

"After their father and I split…I grew worried about how they communicated with civilians, I feared that when they finally met a man, they might have been badly affected by how we acted when we were supposedly in love and the worries only grew as Jade threw herself into The Shadows, and Artemis kept everyone she met away with her admittedly cold attitude that she used to protect herself. I worried they would never find someone who understands them…" She smiled at both couples, her eyes glistening with happiness.

"I am glad…that you all found each other."

Wally couldn't help shifting closer to Artemis and smiled at her, when he noticed her do the same, she smiled back, her face happy and relaxed, before giving him a small kiss.

They all fell into less serious conversations as they ate the dessert and the atmosphere lightened considerably.

And Wally couldn't help the small sigh of relief he uttered while everyone was distracted.

The night had gone way better than he had expected, which admittedly involved Paula deciding he wasn't good enough for her daughter and sending Wally to a watery grave in Gotham Harbour.

…Okay he may have let his imagination get away with him.

He happily accepted the second serving Artemis handed him, he was taking his first bite as Artemis continued with her own, when Jade looked up from her plate with a frankly terrifying grin.

"Oh, by the way Mother dear, I forgot to tell you that you are going to be a Grandmother!"

Wally choked on his cake and began to cough violently, the choking noises coming from either side of him, told him Artemis and her Mother had reacted much the same.

Roy let out a long suffering sigh, as his girlfriend cackled next to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter end.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>AN: so i hope you like it! <em>

_any ideas for **L** will be considered :D _

_and i will make sure to get it up quicker! _

_Arty x_


End file.
